Bitter Sweet
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: After Itex is eliminated from the picture, the flock begins living their happily ever after with Dr. Martinez. Of course, not eveything can be perfect. Especially for Iggy, who has fallen in love with Fang. Iggy finally scrapes up the courage to tell Fang of his feelings. Things don't go as planned. At all! What will happen between the friends? Figgy with some Fax in there too.
1. Chapter 1

Yay I have finally gotten around to putting this idea into words! I've been thinking about it for a while so lets hope it turns out as good as I want xD 

**Warning this story contains Yaoi (Boys Love) if you don't like please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 1.**

** Iggy POV**

I sat in the grass enjoying the feel of the sun against my skin. I had a tendency of doing things like this more often now that Itex was finally gone. When they were around I jut never had the time. Either we were always on the move or in to much danger to be out in the open. But now those days were over and hell I was gonna enjoy it. We had earned it if you asked me. Saving the world wasn't something any average Joe could manage! Now we all lived happily ever after with Dr. Martinez. Well kind of. Yeah we weren't being chased by murderous fly boys and erasers but I still had blind bird kid problems to face.

Like falling in love with my best friend for instance.

Yeah you guessed it I was in love with Fang. Believe me Fang was the last person I had wanted to fall in love with. I mean do you honestly think I want to be gay? I already am the blind one in the Flock, really I don't need anymore differences. But I can't help it. Everything about him is just so damn mesmerizing!

I'm not really sure what brought about this stupid crush of mine really. I guess after we had all settled down I had time to think about how much I loved to listen to Fang's few words, or concentrate on his soft breathing, and the gentle thuds of his heart. I guess part of me knew I was always in love with him but I was just to preoccupied to come to terms with my feelings. Not that it even mattered. Fang was to busy making googly eyes at Max. Do you know what it feels like to be so desperately in love with someone but all the while knowing they love someone else?

It sucks.

Sometimes I was even thankful I was blind so I wouldn't have to watch the two love birds. Not that it made much difference I mean I could still hear them. In some ways you could say that was worse. I love Max, she is the best sister anyone could have but her getting to hold Fang like I wanted to made me despise her. Its not her fault that they are practically perfect together. I mean you can't choose who you fall in love with. I'm living proof of that. Sometimes I wish I could just be what he wanted you know? I wanted to be the person he held until I fell asleep, I wanted to share long midnight talks with him, I just wanted to be with him.

Of course none of that would ever happen. Fang was perfectly straight and in love and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it. With much difficulty I was starting to accept that. Maybe one day I would find someone who could fill the holes in my heart. Sure they wouldn't be Fang who I longed for so much, but I could find someone to make me happy. Right?

There was one last thing I wanted to do before totally giving up on Fang. I wanted to tell him I was gay and tell him my feelings. Even though I knew he wouldn't feel the same way and it might ruin our friendship I wanted him to know. I mean the guy is my best friend he has a right to know. Plus he never really showed any signs of being a homophobe or anything.

Yeah I am definitely gonna tell him. But how? When? This was all much to complicated. I thought life was going to get easier after Itex fell! _Think again Iggy. _I let out a long sigh forgetting the thoughts. I played with the grass between my toes and spread my wings so they to could warm in the sun and be caressed by the soft grass. I really needed to stop thinking so much. At this rate I was gonna have wrinkles before I'm 30. Not that it really mattered anyway I wouldn't be able to see them.

"Hey Iggy," A soft voice said behind behind me.

"Hey Ella," I replied. I heard the grass crinkle where she sat down next to me and smiled in her general direction. Ella was the only one who knew of my sexual preferences and she was very supportive of it. Which I greatly appreciated. We had dated for a while when we first met and things were great between us. For awhile at least. We slowly began to grow apart and Ella found someone else. Eventually it all worked out because I told her I was gay. Ever since then we had become very close friends. It was nice to be able to talk about my feelings with someone. I wasn't very good at expressing my feelings or anything but with Ella I felt more comfortable doing so.

"Whats up?" She asked. I heard the curiosity in her voice and figured there was no use in lying to her about what I had been thinking about. Plus I needed a second opinion on my planned actions.

"Just thinking. I want to tell Fang I'm gay."

It took her a second to calculate my words and form a reply. "Are you going to tell him how you feel about him?"

"I don't know Ella. I want to even though I know he won't feel the same way. Part of me just thinks I'll feel better if I just tell him and get it off my chest. I mean he is my best friend I'm not used to hiding things from him," I said placing my face in my hands.

Ella scooted closer to me and placed her small hand on my shoulder. "I think he deserves to know you're gay but I'm not sure what to say about telling him you like him. I know you wouldn't want to ruin your friendship."

I lifted my face from my hands and nodded. Ella was right I couldn't go just blurting out _hey Fang I'm gay and in love with you. _Fang was in love with Max not me and that would never change. "You're right. But I still wanna tell him I'm gay I just don't know how to do it."

Ella sighed next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Stop making things so complicated. Just tell him you need to talk to him. He is your best friend I'm sure he will understand." She told me chuckling.

I smirked at her reply. "Yeah lets just hope he doesn't develop a sudden hatred for gays as soon as I tell him."

"Don't be so negative! I'm sure things will be fine. He is gonna find out eventually it would be better if it was coming from you."

I nodded yet again. I was grateful to have Ella by my side but even her encouraging words didn't shake the nervousness furrowed in my gut. But it was unfair of me to expect her to fix my problems. "Yeah I think I'm gonna do it tonight."

She lifted my hand to her lips so I could feel her smile. "Good for you."

I let my hand drop from her face and we continued to chat about whatever came to mind until we just sat there in comfortable silence. Ella began to describe the clouds for me and I closed my eyes and began to imagine it was Fang.

I was chuckling at her description of a cloud shaped like bunny in a tuxedo when we were interrupted by Nudge. "Ella! Ethan is here,"She shouted from the porch. Ethan was Ella's boyfriend. He was a nice guy and Ella was absolutely crazy about him. It made me happy to know she was happy, I could practically feel the joy beaming off her at the mention of his name.

I quickly folded and concealed my wings against my back so Ethan wouldn't find out anything he didn't need to know. I heard Ethan's footsteps approach us and he grabbed Ella up in a hug. "Hey babe," He said happily to her before giving me a warm hello.

I returned the favor and continued to enjoy the sun. Ethan spoke about some arcade he wanted to take her to and she left me with a goodbye. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it escape my lips. I stood up and brushed the grass off my jeans before entering the house. I heard Nudge and Max chattering away on the couch and easily slipped by them and into the kitchen. I grabbed a coke out of the fridge and leaned myself against the counter and taking a big gulp. The burn of the fizz was somewhat comforting.

I heard near silent footsteps walk across the floor upstairs and file them selves down the steps into the kitchen. I bit back a smile and shooed away the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach when Fang entered the room. He breezed past me and rummaged in the cupboard for something. Now was my chance to get him to talk to me. It was a rare occasion you found Fang without Max as his shadow. Now here he was and I was about to blow my chance. No I wasn't!

"Hey Fang can I talk to you?" I asked trying to hide the tremble I knew was present in my voice.

"Uh sure," He mumbled still scrounging in the cupboard.

"In private," I said a bit more forcefully now so he could tell the seriousness of the situation.

I heard him back away from the cupboard and felt his stare. "Alright."

I led him upstairs into my room where I closed the door softly behind me. "Whats going on Ig?"

I took in a shaky breath. Wow here I was actually going to tell my best friend I was gay. I prayed nothing would happen between us after I told him. Sure I accepted that I would never have a romantic relationship with Fang but I couldn't lose his friendship. Second thoughts swirled before my eyes tempting me but I managed to shove them away. No I had brought Fang up here for a reason. My hands quivered at my sides and I parted my lips to speak. A bit of a croak escaped my lips before I was able to form the words I was looking for.

"Fang I'm...I'm... I'm gay."

Well there is chapter 1 for you. Wicked cliff hanger huh? XD Anyway review and tell me what you thought! How will Fang react to Iggy's confession? Will their friendship be able to carry on? Will Iggy end up telling Fang his feelings about him? Things to ponder xD Anyway this chapter seems kind of short to me but I figured it would be a much easier read if I got to the point a bit faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

So here goes chapter 2 guys xD Iggy has told Fang he is gay lets see how he will react shall we? **Warning this story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do note own Maximum Ride.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 2.**

**Iggy POV**

My words hung in the air echoing off the walls so they repeated themselves over and over in my head. The two of us stood there in complete silence other than the sound of our breathing. My fear was only growing as the silence drug out. This was probably the part where he told me he couldn't be my friend anymore and stormed out never to speak to me again. Yeah I have quite the imagination wouldn't you say? I found myself wiping sweat off my palms onto my jeans only to repeat the process seconds later. Nervous was an understatement when it comes to standing in a deepening silence after telling your best friend you're gay.

I really wished Fang would hurry up and just say something. The seconds seemed to drag on like hours. It seemed there would be no end to the complete awkward fear growing in the room. Then finally words or I should say a word was muttered out of Fang. "What?" He asked his voice almost a whisper.

"I'm gay," I repeated once more trying to sound more sure of myself.

I heard Fang take a step closer to me. "Are you sure? How do know?" He asked. I could tell he was almost just as unsure feeling as I was.

I hated how he was trying to question my feelings. It felt as if he was trying to change my mind about it. "Trust me I'm sure," I told him playing him the hem of my shirt.

"You don't feel anything towards me do you?" He asked so quietly that even with my acute ears I could hardly hear.

I wanted to reassure him quickly and confidently with a no but I found the word at loss on my tongue. A small 2 lettered word and yet it was the hardest thing to say in the world right now. I tried I really did to laugh off his question and tell him he was ridiculous I mean why would I fall in love with Fang right? But no matter how hard I tried the word refused to come out.

"You do don't you?" Fang accused his voice slightly louder.

Finally I was able to muster the word I had been struggling to find. "No." Unfortunately my voice cracked and it was obvious I was lying. I clenched my fists at my sides. I wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die.

Fang sneered across from me. "That's disgusting man how could you do that?"

Anger rose from the pit of my stomach. How could he accuse me like that? Did he think I wanted to be gay and fall in love with him? Did he think I wanted to be a freak? Really? He was my best friend I expected him to know me enough to know I wouldn't do something like this on purpose.

"What the hell Fang? Do you think I chose this? Do you think I want to be gay?" I shot back at him. The nervousness from before was gone and was replaced by growing anger.

"Well I don't know but I find it hard to believe that this is all involuntary," He countered me just as forcefully.

I rolled my eyes at him and ran a rough hand through my blonde locks. "Whatever its not like I would expect you to understand anyway."

"Not understand? Of course I don't understand Iggy! My best friend just told me he is gay and has feelings for me! I don't see how you could let yourself do that!"

I took a step closer to him in anger. "Believe me you are the last person on this earth I would voluntarily fall in love with," I spat letting venom spill out of each word.

"And yet here we are."

In that moment I don't know what compelled me to do what I did next. I lifted my hand and punched him square in the jaw. Hard. He was sent reeling over his own feet. He saved himself from the fall obviously because I didn't hear the thud of ones body hitting the floor. I heard Fang comes towards me quickly and braced myself for the inevitable blow I would receive.

To my shock I wasn't hit instead I was pinned to the wall. And I was embarrassingly aware of our closeness. No now was not the time for that I was mad at him. Fangs breath glided over my face smelling like mint and mysterious bird boy. I felt his eyes boring into mine and was totally unaware of what was going to happen next. Fang pressed his lips to my own. As soon as his lips came in contact with mine every cell in my body was set on fire. I snaked my arms up and along his neck to tangle my fingers into his hair and tugged him closer. His mouth moved hotly against my own and I felt like I was about to melt with each touch.

Fang ran his tongue along my lower lip and I gasped allowing him to enter. We took up a rough battle for dominance. Fang moaned quietly and this only set me to flame even more. If that was even possible at this point. Fangs hands slid from above me down to my hips where they fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Once Fang gained the confidence he dove his hands under my shirt and settled themselves at my sides where he drew small circles with his thumbs. I pulled away from the kiss for air and he continued to kiss down my neck. I let my head fall back against the wall so he would have full admission to what he desired. He continued to kiss and nip until I couldn't stand it anymore and pulled his face back up to my own. The hands he had planted under my shirt started to move upwards again until my shirt was discarded to the floor.

He ran his hands up and down along my chest while he continued to kiss me. I wanted to freeze time and stay like this forever. I had never felt so perfect in my life. With Fang everything made sense. I never thought of the consequences while kissing him. None of that mattered. The only thing that was making any sense to me was the touches and soft moans we were absorbing out of one another.

The kisses felt endless and I soaked up every second of it. But unfortunately it did have to end. Fang ripped his face away from mine and removed his hands and without a word walked out of the room. Once again I was left alone with my thoughts.

I ran my fingers over my swollen lips and let myself slide down the wall. I ran my hand across the floor until I found my shirt and slipped it back over my head. What had just happened? Had Fang really just kissed me like that? Well this was gonna make things awkward at the dinner table.

**Fang POV**

I stormed out of the room and down the hall into my own room. I closed the door quietly behind me and slid down the door frame. What did I just do? Did I really just kiss Iggy? Why? I ran my fingers across my lips remembering the feel of Iggy's mouth on mine. When I was kissing him everything felt so _right._ I shook my head viciously. No I'm in love with Max! I am not gay. I am totally and completely straight.

Aren't I?

I let my face drop into my hands. I wanted to scream and yell and punch Iggy in the face. This was all his fault after all. He was the one who started the whole I'm gay crap. If he hadn't said that none of this would have happened. _But you're the one who kissed him _my conscience reminded me. I practically growled out loud. Honestly I'm not sure what possessed me to kiss Iggy. After he punched me (which really hurt if I might add) I wanted to hit him back but found that I was unable to hurt him. I had wanted to get him back but I couldn't find the will to punch him. For some reason I never wanted to cause him harm. But that wasn't strange I had always been that way. I always tried to go to extra lengths to make sure Iggy was alright. Not that he ever really needed help. It was almost impossible to figure out Iggy was blind unless you were one of flock. Iggy was like a brother or best friend to me. We grew up together and I was the only one in the flock he had ever actually seen.

I still remembered the day they took him to preform that surgery. I guess you could say that was the reason I was so protective of him even though a small nagging part of me said their were different reasons for this. But on the bright side I'm usually pretty good at ignoring that naggy part.

Thinking back to the kiss I tried to remember a time when Max had managed to make me feel so alive like that. Make me feel so perfect and wanted. I flipped through files and files of memories in my head and failed to find anything comparable to what I had just shared with Iggy. I wished I could go back and erase what had just happened but then again no I didn't. I know that even if I could do that I wouldn't. But what was this feeling that I had in my stomach while thinking about Iggy? None of this was making any sense. How could I expect it to? I had just made out with my freaking brother!

Nudge would say it was scandalous. I almost allowed myself to chuckle at the thought. Of course no one would ever find out about this. I wasn't worried that Iggy would tell. He wasn't a person for gossip. Sitting here pathetically with my face in my hands I realized I wanted to kiss Iggy again. I groaned at myself. Of course that would never happen. I was going to play it off as if nothing had happened. Maybe just maybe we could go back to our normal relationship. Sure that would take a while but I believed we could do it. Maybe Iggy would find someone different and I cold find happiness in Max.

I ran a hand through my hair several times trying to ignore the thoughts of Iggy that floated before my eyes. Taking a deep breath I stood up and walked downstairs. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't stay cooped up in my bedroom forever.

I saw Iggy and Gazzy at the kitchen table where Gazzy was holding a clipboard and pen. Probably mapping out ideas for their next bomb. Even though I knew Iggy heard me walk by but he didn't acknowledge me what so ever. Not even a slight nod of his head. I kept walking to the living room where I sat with Nudge and Max watching television.

I pulled Max into my arms and kissed the top of her head and for a split second I imagined it was Iggy.

**Iggy POV**

I was only partly paying attention to what Gazzy was saying about his next bomb idea. I was to busy listening in on what Fang was doing in the next room. I heard Max and Nudge greet him and himself sitting down. I heard the sliding of Max probably being pulled into his arms. The already crushed pieces of my heart seemed to be set to flame.

Yes Fang and I were indeed bittersweet.

There is chapter 2. for you. Did you guys see that one coming? Things are about to get pretty complicated yes? Fang knows his love for Max but are there feelings brewing for our favorite blind bird kid? Keep reading and find out! Leave a review and tell me what you guys are thinking.**If any of you guys are interested the song that inspired this story is called Bittersweet memories by Bullet For My Valentine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 here we come! I've been really excited about continuing this story and ready to see where else it takes me. Alright I'll shut up and let you enjoy your Figgy! **This story contains yaoi don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 3.**

** Iggy POV**

As expected Fang and I ignored each other for the next few days. We only spoke when it was absolutely necessary and sometimes not even then. I thought hearing Max and Fang together before our encounter was bad. But now after knowing the feeling of Fang's lips it was absolutely horrific. Every sweet word spoken between the two made it as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest chewed up and given back. I'd rather not describe the heartbreak I felt hearing the two exchange kisses.

I spent a lot of my time with Gazzy making bombs and trying to forget about Fang. Ella and I talked as always and I decided I didn't want to tell her about Fang and I's kiss. I told her that Fang was a bit unsure about my sexuality and she told me he would come around. Luckily Ella sensed my unease when it came to talking about Fang so we avoided the subject. So yes life continued on. Sure it was awkward at times and heartbreaking at others but I managed to continue on and pretend Fang didn't exist. Of course that wasn't an easy feat. Pretending the person you are in love with isn't alive is rather difficult. But I swallowed my pride and did it anyway.

I had been almost a week since Fang had kissed me and I was washing dishes after dinner while Max dried and put them away. Max tried to make small talk and I only gave her nods of the head or one or two words in reply. Things were hard around Max as well. I loved her but Fang loved her more than he could ever care about me. Of course I felt a bit of tension around her. "Iggy you have been really quiet all week. Its strange for you." She said.

I inwardly groaned. The last thing I needed was Max pestering with my life. "Quiet? Gazzy and I almost blew up the porch the other day. How is that quiet?"

She elbowed my side playfully and chuckled. "That's not what I meant Iggy."

"Then what do you mean?" I hoped to be able to play oblivious to get her to leave me alone. Of course this is Max we were talking about and she saw right through it. The only downside of living through deadly situations with someone is you can't hide anything from them. Max and I knew each other to well to deceive one another.

"You know what I mean. You seem to be avoiding me. Avoiding Fang."

_Damn._ I had thought I was doing a pretty good job of acting like nothing was wrong. Again we were talking about Max. She noticed everything. Just another side effect of running from white coats and erasers on a daily basis. I laughed to throw her off. "I can assure you Max there is nothing wrong." I felt her gaze on me as she tried to figure out if I was lying or not. I let her stare as long as she wanted and kept an amused smirk on my face.

Max ended up not being the only one who was suspicious. Even Ella started asking questions and each time I would brush her off and change the subject. She didn't press the subject even though I knew she wanted to. I knew Max had talked with Ella and Nudge about me when Nudge talked to me and tried to get out some details. I acted as if I knew nothing of what she was talking about and moved on. Nudge's motor mouth did manage to get on my nerves a few times though. I knew that was Max's plan, she wanted Nudge to annoy answers out of me. Think again Max.

Of course Max got bored of her antics within a few days and I was free of nagging questions. But I still couldn't shake the awkward feelings by just being around the flock. You know how they say wounds heal with time? Well that's a load of crap! Sure you might say Iggy stop whining it has only been a few days, you can't expect it to just heal overnight. And you are right but I found living with Fang only made each day harder. I was always so close to the person I loved but somehow so faraway. It was unbearable. You can call me a wimp all you want but I wanna see you do it.

I was sitting on my bed pondering these things when I heard my door open and someone enter. I sat up and raised a brow at the intruder. "It's Fang."

I tried not to let my shock show by lying back down, looking uninterested. "What do you want?"

I heard him try and take a few steps closer but I held up an hand and said, "No stay over there."

His hair rustled telling me he had nodded his head. "I figured you would want to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" I asked

He grunted in reply. "Look Ig I guess... I guess I'm sorry."

His apology struck my interest and I sat up facing to where I thought he was standing. He corrected my stare and told me he was more to the right. I followed his directions fixing my gaze. "And what exactly are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have led you on like that. There is... nothing between us." I heard the hesitation in his words and couldn't help but wonder if he was lying.

Just to mess with his head a bit I said, "You always were a good liar Fang."

"What?" He hissed.

I stood from the bed and approached him. "You can't just kiss someone like that and blow it off as if nothing happened."

"You're wrong because I can. Iggy there was no emotion in that kiss. None"

I took a step back as if his words had singed me. As much as I hated to admit it Fang's words hit me hard. It was foolish of me to think anything of that kiss. I had been dumb and naïve. "I understand," I whispered.

Fang stood there for several seconds just staring at me. "You should go," I told him.

Again he left me without a single word. I crumpled to the floor and wiped desperately at the tears that began to slide down my face. It felt strange to cry. I hadn't cried in years and the feeling was almost foreign to me. I wanted Fang to come back and pull me into his arms and wipe away the tears. I wanted to mold myself to his body like we did when we had kissed. These thoughts only brought more harsh tears and I let my face fall into my hands.

Eventually I pulled my self into bed and managed to cry myself to sleep. When I awoke I could tell it was late into the day and had a hard time pulling myself out of bed. I managed to get through the day and figured out what I was going to do about my problems with Fang. I needed Ella's help to succeed though.

I found her and led her upstairs to my room. I sat her down on the bed and explained my plans. I heard her sobs and pulled her into my arms and let her cry. "Iggy do you have to do this?" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Yes," I whispered into her hair. I hugged her tight and let her finish out her tears.

Once she had recovered she told me she would do what I asked of her. "Thank you," I whispered ignoring the tear that slid down my face.

Alright Chapter 3. is finished. Sorry for the boring chapter but I promise the next one will be better. What is Iggy planning? Keep reading and find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I promised this chapter would be more interesting and I'll stick to my word. You guys should know by now that this story contains yaoi and if you don't like it don't read xD. Anyway I've been cracking out this story unable to stop so I posted two chapters in one night. Happy dance for two chapters in one night? 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 4.**

** Fang POV**

I sat on the couch with Max tucked tightly under my arm watching some romantic comedy Nudge had picked out. It was awfully cliché and I couldn't stare at the screen to long without becoming painfully bored. Instead I occupied myself by rubbing Max's back between her wings and leaning my face into her hair. It was true that a clean Max was one of the best smells in the world. I couldn't help but notice Ella and Iggy's absence from the room. True Iggy was blind but he still enjoyed listening to the movies. I tried not to over think it and figured the two of them had found something better to do together. It was impossible to not notice the brightness leave the room without Iggy. He had this unexplainable aura that made the mood brighten where ever he went. With him becoming more and more absent from my life I realized just how much I missed him.

There wasn't anything I could do though. I couldn't possibly feel the way he felt about me and I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I had to. Sure it was difficult to ignore him but I had to. I did not feel that way about him. Or I tried to convince myself I didn't feel that way. No. I am not going to spend my night thinking about Iggy. I was here with Max, that used to be good enough for me. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from growling.

Nudge and Max laughed about some over used joke in the movie and I forced myself to smile when Max gazed up at me. Should I tell Max? Hell no. There was seriously something up with my head tonight. When the movie was over Max and I retreated to the roof. Together we gazed up at the stars and the bright moon. Max sighed beside me and snuggled ever closer. "Sometimes I can't even believe things turned out so perfect," Max whispered beside me.

I nodded in agreement. "Me neither." We had experienced a rough road to get to where we were now and I couldn't be happier. Well if a certain blind avian American wasn't always consuming my mind I could.

"I never said anything when Itex was after us but I seriously doubted we would ever find happiness."

I brushed a strand of wavy brown hair out of her eyes. "Max we found happiness in each other. That's all we ever needed. That's all we will ever need."

She smiled up at me and pulled my lips down to meet hers. "I love you," She whispered against my lips.

My heart clenched at hearing these words. I didn't deserve Max what so ever. She was an absolutely amazing girl, no one could ever be so perfect for me. And yet hearing those words I couldn't help but think of all the wrong things. I thought of Iggy. I imagined those strawberry blonde locks falling into those sightless blue eyes as he whispered three little words.

"I love you to Max," I said.

We spent a while longer on the roof talking and kissing until Max fell asleep on my arm. I smiled at her sleeping figure and pulled her up in to my arms. Exiting the roof I entered the house and gently laid her down on her bed. I would have taken her to my own room but I knew Dr. Martinez would have a fit if she saw us.

I tucked her in and kissed her forehead before retreating from the room and making my way into my own room. I stripped down into my boxers and climbed into my bed and closed my tired eyes.

**Iggy POV**

I fingered the small piece of paper I had Ella write on earlier that evening. More tears found their way down my cheeks and I groaned. Hadn't I cried enough for this lifetime? I guess not because more and more tears began their decent down my pale cheeks. I heard a droplet hit the piece of paper and hoped it didn't smudge the writing. Second thoughts drifted through my saddened mind but I pushed them away. I was going to do this I had to there was no other way.

I lifted myself off my bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and t shirt. I slipped an old sweat shirt over my arms and zipped it up. "Blue," I whispered to myself feeling the color of the worn fabric. I grabbed my packed backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I stepped out of my room and quietly crept down the hall and stopped in front of Fang's door way.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and slipped inside. I heard Fang's soft snores and led myself to his bed. I pulled the note out of my pocket and set it on the bedside table so he would see it as soon as he woke up. I turned to retreat out of the room but stopped and glanced back at Fang. This was the last time I would ever listen to his soft breathing and steady heart beat. Memories flashed before my sightless eyes. Times that drew me all the way back to when we lived with Jeb. I remembered those times when we were young and we would sneak out of the house at night. He would take my hand and lead me to the side of a hill where we would sit and laugh at each others jokes as he described the stars to me. They even carried me back to the time when I became blind and he had let me run my fingers over his face so I could remember what he looked like. The memories skipped to the future when we were on the run and he would place my hand on his belt loop to lead me or take my hand. Yes it hadn't been hard to fall in love with Fang.

I walked back over to his bed and pressed my lips to his forehead. "Goodbye, love."

I quickly left his room and exited the house from the window at the end of the hall. Standing on the roof I ran my hand across the house that contained my family. The house that contained my one and only love. My wings snapped open and I leaped off the house letting the crisp night air caress my new born tears.

Well this chapter was rather heartbreaking to write. Iggy has decided to leave the flock what will be in store for him? How will Fang react when he wakes up to find Iggy gone? What does the note that Iggy left for Fang say? Thanks for reading guys and make sure to leave a review and tell me what you're thinking! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 5.**

**Fang POV**

_ Fang,_

_ By the time you read this I will be gone. I have come to terms that you don't share my feelings and I understand it. I'm sorry I couldn't lie to you about my feelings so we could continue on normally. I'm really gonna miss you guys but I realize I can't stay please understand. Don't pester Ella she doesn't know where I'm going. Please don't do anything stupid like coming to look for me. I'm not coming back Fang. _

_ Thanks for the memories,_

_ -Ig_

I stared at the small piece of paper adorned with Ella's handwriting and Iggy's words. I read the words several times not exactly coming to terms with what they meant. Many thoughts drew circles in my head but they swirled to fast for me to firmly grasped them. One thought pushed against another making my mind a bundle of pain and confusion. I ran my hands over the damp tear marks on the paper. And finally after reading the note again realization hit me and I crumpled the note in my hand and flung it across the room. It bounced angrily off the wall and fell to the floor.

_**No.**_

This wasn't true. He couldn't have just up and left! How could he be so selfish? Where the hell did he plan to go? He is blind! There is no telling what kind of trouble he would get himself into. What if he got hurt? I let out a loud grunt and opened the window in my room and climbed out of it and dropped to the ground below gracefully. Instead of unfolding my wings and flying as far away as I could I ran.

I ran and ran deep into the woods that surrounded our home. Branches scratched my face and arms creating small cuts but I didn't care. I kept running almost taking pleasure in the pain. I ran faster as if I could escape my reality, or that I could catch up to Iggy and grab the back of his sweatshirt and pull him into my arms.

Still running my foot caught on a root and I was sent flying to the ground. I hit the ground hard and skid on the dead leaves. I lay crumpled on the ground and groaned from the physical pain that now joined the mental pain. I lifted my head from the ground and glanced at my surroundings. It was still early morning and the sun hadn't quite started to rise yet so the sky was lit in a dark blue. I pulled myself to a sitting position and moved my arms and legs to check for injury. Other than several cuts I was fine. I wiped at a larger wound on my face and wiped the blood on my boxers wearily. When I noticed the boxers were the only thing covering my body I didn't care.I had more important things to be concerned with.

I pulled myself to a nearby tree where I stood up and slammed my fists against it. Again and again I slammed my fists into the damp bark of the tree ignoring the dark crimson liquid that began to color my hands. With my hands sliced and bloody I turned around slid down the trunk of the abused tree. I clutched my hands to my bare chest and tears began to slide down my cheeks.

I had taken Iggy for granted. I knew I would never accept any feelings for him but he would always be there. Or so I had thought. I took his charming smirk and sarcastic sense of humor for granted and now it was all gone to who knows where. With Iggy gone I felt little pieces of my heart being torn away leaving a large hole in my chest. Leaving me all to vulnerable.

I squeezed my eyes shut and wept like the pathetic idiot I was. Its my own damn fault he is gone. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Everything and everyone was stupid. I was stupid for letting myself develop all these damned emotions. Iggy was stupid for loving me. Max was stupid for not being Iggy. The world was stupid for all the hell it threw at me.

The emotions the blonde was able to draw out of me made my head spin. I put a padlock on anymore tears that threatened to spill and stood. I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and go save his dumb ass before he got himself killed. I was able to watch the sun rise as I jogged back to the house. The sun which was usually so pretty seemed so ugly today. It represented time that was going to pass with Iggy all alone. "Idiot," I whispered under my breath.

I finally reached the house and was immediately greeted by a frantic Max. "Fang!"

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw what I was wearing and my bloody hands. She grabbed them softly. "What happened?"

I pulled them away from her."Nothing its not important. Iggy is gone."

She choked on a sob in her throat. "I know. I was hoping he was with you but..."

I wanted to comfort her but didn't want to get my blood all over her. I glanced over Max's shoulder to see a sobbing Ella on the couch. Dr. Martinez grabbed the crook of my elbow softly and led me to the kitchen table to clean the wounds on my hands. "You know beating yourself up isn't going to bring him back," She whispered.

I saw her eyes were rimmed with red showing the tears she had shed. "I know I was just...in the heat of the moment I guess."

She nodded before cleaning my hands off and bandaging them up tightly. She held my hand between her hands and sighed. I squeezed her hand as best as I could through the gauze. "I'm going to bring him back."

She smiled at me softly. "Somehow I knew you would say that."

She released me and I sat next to Ella on the couch. Max was upstairs waking up Nudge,Gazzy, and Angel.

I placed my hand on her shoulder lightly. "I'm going find him."

She looked up at me and wiped away more tears. "He told me to make sure you didn't do that. I'm not sure how he planned for me to be able to stop you though."

"Me neither. So I guess you told everyone this morning?"

She nodded before curling her legs up under her chin. It pained me to see her like this. Iggy was Ella's best friend and now he was gone because of me. Everyone was going to grieve because of me and my own stupid actions. I had seen other people hurt the flock so much and I hated those people with every ounce of my existence. And now I was the one who caused all of this pain.

Self hatred. Yeah its definitely not a very glamorous feeling.

A few minutes later the whole family was gathered at the kitchen table where Max had broken the news to the younger ones. Nudge burst into tears instantly and asked questions that Max ignored. Even Gazzy started to cry. "What! No he wouldn't leave with out me!" He yelled in shock. Max grabbed his hand and told him it was true.

Angel looked at me with the most heartbreaking eyes I had ever seen. Due to her mind reading she knew what this was all about. I looked away unable to look into her big blue eyes. I found myself looking at the empty seat that would usually be occupied by Iggy. Cold and empty without Iggy's warm presence. Similar to the feeling in my heart.

Our food grew cold as no one touched their plates of eggs and toast. Of course it wasn't the same without Iggy preparing it. I almost smirked thinking of him in the kitchen with his kiss the cook apron on that Ella had gotten for him. I would call him a house wife and he would sneer and throw some kind of food at me.

I looked down at the bandages covering my hands and thought back to this morning. Sighing I looked up at my mourning flock. "I'm going to find him and drag him back."

Everyone looked at me. "I'll go with you," Max said next to me.

I shook my head. "No I'd feel better if I went alone."

Max opened her mouth to protest but I looked at her letting my eyes tell her my mind was already made up. She closed her lips and nodded. I forced myself to scoop cold eggs into my mouth and mapped out where I would look to find Iggy. I grew frustrated when I realized I had no idea where to look. I ran a hand through my hair. It was starting to get long again and I would need to cut it soon.

After breakfast I retreated to my room to fill my back pack with what I would need. Throwing on some clothes and an old leather jacket I walked over to the crumpled note on the floor. I smoothed it out and folded it before slipping it into pocket. I glanced out the window of my room and placed my hand on the sun warmed glass. "Where are you?" I whispered.

I heard the door open behind me and felt Max's arms encircle my waist. She kissed my cheek and I turned around in her arms to face her. "You'll find him."

I starred into her pretty brown orbs and wondered how I could ever give someone like her up. I loved Max so much and yet here I was with her and thinking about Iggy. She brought her lips up to mine and kissed me sweetly. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled.

"Where are you going to look first?" She asked.

"I don't know."

She pulled away from me and paced my room in thought. "Seeing as how he is blind he wouldn't go anywhere that isn't familiar. I'm also guessing wherever he goes it won't be anywhere that's remotely public. He never liked large crowds."

I nodded pondering her words. I thought of all the hideouts we had gone through and almost groaned. There were so many places he could have gone. My eyes widened when I thought of somewhere. "The cave." Max looked at me with a question mark displayed across her features. "The cave we stayed in with the hawks."

Max nodded smiling. "It's somewhere to start."

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and grabbed Max's hand before going down the stairs. I told everyone goodbye and I'd be back with Iggy. Ella pulled me to the side. "When you find him kick his ass for me."

I laughed and nodded. Max kissed me and tried to convince me to let her come with me but I shot her down. She nodded and without another word I unfolded my wings and took off.

_Please don't do anything stupid like coming to look for me. _I almost chuckled at Iggy's words. He should have remembered what an idiot I am.

Virtual cookies to those who review xD. It's been a while since my last update because I had a really bad ear infection. Apparently I had blood blisters inside my ear canal. Yeah it sounds bad but it feels way worse than it sounds. I'm feeling much better now and happy to get to writing again! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 6.**

** Iggy POV**

My wings worked into a familiar and strong pattern of upwards and downwards motions. Flying was definitely one of the best feelings in the world. The wind pushed my blonde bangs out of my sightless eyes and the air hit my face coolly. Using my sense of direction I guided myself to my destination.

Being on my own I realized just how much my blindness was going to be a liability. With the others I was able to follow the sounds of their wings or directions and on the ground I would hook my finger in Fangs belt loop or occasionally grab his hand. But now I had nothing but my memory and sense of direction. I was able to remember certain paths we had took but the trouble didn't cease. I found myself feeling awfully lost and lonely as I flew. Sure I was used to flying in silence with the flock but at least I knew there was someone by my side. Now I was alone with my not so pleasant thoughts.

Planning departure from the flock was one thing while actually leaving was another. I had known leaving the flock behind would be hard but there was no way I could have prepared for this misery. Every part of me wanted to turn around and fly back to them. Tell them I was just out for a flight but I knew I couldn't do that. I needed to go. Needed to try and work through all if the confusion that floated through my mind.

Somehow my thoughts scampered about until they stopped on a memory. It was back when we were still on the run trying to save the world. We were cooped up in a forest somewhere lying on sturdy branches in the trees. I had been listening to the soft breathing of a sleeping flock when long fingers wrapped around my wrist. As if I could see them I glanced down at the intruding hand. From the feel of the skin and the largeness of the hand I concluded it was Fang. "Can't Sleep?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Follow me," He whispered climbing down the tree. I followed the creaks of where he had set his feet and soon we were on the ground. He had grabbed my hand which surprised me because it was rare of him to do so. He led me across the forest moving at a fast pace. We walked in comfortable silence until I felt us start to go up a slight incline of a hill. When we reached the top we both sat. Fang sighed next to me and I let a smile play across my lips. "What are you smiling about?"

"We haven't done this in forever. Not since Jeb left anyway."

"Yeah," He said his voice not portraying any emotion. Fang and his emotionless ways were always frustrating for me. With the others I could guess there feelings through the sound of there voices but with Fang his was the same whether he was happy or sad. I sighed and faced my head towards the sky.

"What does it look like? The sky." I whispered quietly. I had always made jokes about being blind but never really found real humor in my words. I longed to see the sky and the grass and the flowers Angel loved to pick. Angel told me of all the pretty colors they were and she would lift them to my nose so I could breath in their gentle fragrances. Most of all I wanted to see the faces of the flock.

I lived through every tough moment with them and knew nearly everything about them but didn't know what they looked like. It was painful to think about so I let the memories glide away and awaited Fangs reply.

"Its big and stretches farther then my eyes can reach. It almost purely black but its lit up by the stars glowing in whites and yellows. There are so many stars but it seems they are all different. People say they form patterns but there are so many they all seem to clump together to me." he told me pausing every so often as he thought out his words.

I nodded slowly hearing his words. I tried to imagine what he was saying in my head. "You kinda suck at describing things Fang," I told him chuckling.

He laughed along with me and I enjoyed the sound. When our chuckles stopped I sat up and turned towards him. "What do you look like?" It had been years since he had last let me touch his face to figure out his features and I knew he must have changed. Sure I knew he was about as tall as me and had dark hair and tanned skin but that was about it.

We sat there for a moment before I felt him take my hand and lead it to his face. I knit my eyebrows together at him before moving my hand along his forehead. It was smooth and slightly damp from sweat. I felt pieces of his hair fall over the back of my hand and I tentatively let my hand feel the strands. They were long and somehow soft even through our showers were minimal. I retreated from his hair and felt back over his face and ran my fingers across his nose. Even though I felt Fangs eyes on me my nerves from before had drifted away. I let my fingers glide across his face with confidence. I could feel every little detail of his features and started to paint the picture of his looks in my head.

I continued down to his lips that were thin and lightly chapped. Not lingering there to long due to my blush I wandered down to his chin that was smooth except for a blemish here and there. I smiled at this and traced his cheek bone. It was defined yet not to sharp. I left this and my fingers danced across his eyelids and eyebrows . I allowed myself to feel his hair again once more before letting my hand fall and land back on the soft grass. "Thank you," I muttered looking away to hide my blush.

"No problem," He whispered back.

I remembered sitting there in silence until Fang led me back to the trees that contained the flock and we managed to find sleep.

Drifting back to reality I realized I was smiling. It was on that night that I started realizing I had more than just brotherly feelings for Fang. When I did fall asleep that night it was one of the most peaceful sleeps I had experienced in a while. Now thinking back on it I knew its peacefulness was due to the dreams I had of Fang.

I felt myself nearing my destination and could feel some familiarity in the air and decided to try and land to take a quick break. I began my descent downward and felt myself nearing the ground. I was almost there and was about to praise myself for landing cleanly when my wing caught in between a tree limb causing me to fall.

The tree must have been pretty tall because it felt like forever before I hit the ground. I hit several rough branches breaking through my all to fragile skin. I was tossed about trying to catch and brace myself but only making things worse. Finally I fell through the air and landed roughly onto the ground below.

I landed flat on my back and felt the air fly out of my lungs. I coughed and gulped in air to catch my breath once again. I groaned and moved my head from side to side and let my fingers brush across the grass trying to figure out my surroundings. My hands came across the bump of roots and I scowled at the tree I had just fell down. I ran my hands along my face and noticed small cuts and scrapes. I tried to sit up but hissed loudly as sharp pain sliced through my side.

I let my hands slide down to the source of the pain and felt along a large hole in my sweatshirt and t shirt. I let my sensitive hands glide over the wet wound and bit my lip to stifle a cry. The wound was long and from what I could feel was pretty bad. I let my head fall against the grass and cursed loudly. "Dammit!"

What was I going to do now? I couldn't fly or even get up in this condition and I was only going to lose more and more blood. Helplessness consumed me in that moment. I mean hell I couldn't even see my own wound! I slammed a fist against the ground and only managed to shoot more pain into my side. I grunted and made up my mind on what I was going to do. Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for myself I had to do what I was able to manage.

Biting my lip and ignoring the pain I lifted my body enough to shrug off my back pack and pulled out an extra t shirt. I began shredding the shirt into long strips to form bandages. Lying the make do gauze aside I prepared myself for the painful part. I unzipped my jacket and started to lift my shredded shirt. I hissed as I unstuck the fabric from the split skin. When I had managed to peel the shirt up enough to give myself room to work I began cleaning the wound with what I had available.

I grabbed a bottle of water from my pack and wet a small piece of the shirt to clean my side. I grunted through the pain and cleaned the wound as best as I could before beginning to wrap the strips around my side tightly. When I was finished I tied the loose ends together in a messy knot before zipping my jacket back up.

I grabbed the water and took a big gulp before slipping it back into my bag and closing it. I took a deep breath and began scooting myself awkwardly towards the tree following its roots. When I reached the rough trunk I used it to help prop myself into a sitting position. I sat there for a few minutes letting myself adjust to the pain. When it began to pass I splayed my hands across the trunk and pushed trying to lift myself to my feet.

Failing I slid back down the trunk just sitting there trying to recollect myself before trying again. This time I got further but ended up falling again when I noticed my side wasn't the only injury. When I was back on the ground I ran my hand over my ankle only to realize I had a sprain.

_Well this is just down right dandy! _I thought sarcastically. I clenched my hands into fists at my side to keep from slamming them against the tree. My nails dug into my palm and before I could draw blood I relaxed my muscles and tried to stand once again being more careful of my ankle. Falling back down several more times I finally managed to pull my self to my feet.

I leaned against the tree and let out a long breath. Because of the little sun I felt hitting my skin I knew I was in a forest and hoped the trees were close enough together to travel along using them to hold myself up.

I let my hands roam out as I limped to the other side of the tree. My hands didn't travel far before hitting another tree and I was able to pull myself to it. I continued moving forward like this in the same direction that I was flying. Right now all I wanted was somewhere more covered to hide out in until I started feeling better.

Of course this caused me great frustration because I could be passing perfectly good places to hole up but I missed them because of my useless eyes. Sweat beaded on my forehead and rolled down my face due not only to exhaustion but pain. My ankle throbbed beneath the little weight I was putting on it and my side felt like someone was holding a burning torch to it. I wiped at the sweat that was plastering my hair to my forehead and almost chuckled at my situation. _Nice job Iggy. You run away from the flock because you're gay and in love with your best friend and manage to get your blind ass beat up by a tree._

I had a really sick sense of humor.

I pulled my long fingers through my hair before continuing on my merciless journey. I pulled water from my bag and took another large gulp when I had gotten fairly far from my last rest point. When I put the water away I trekked on with the pain only getting worse as I went. By now my ankle was practically screaming in protest and my side felt as if it were being tore open and set to flame over and over again.

I started feeling light headed and I remembered the blood loss I was experiencing. I let my hand wonder down to my injury and felt the blood that had soaked through the bandages. I cursed under my breath and let my hand travel to my head there I clutched my skull as if that would make the feeling go away. My head swam in jerky circles and I felt myself floating in and out of consciousness.

The hand I had supporting my weight against the tree slipped and I frantically waved my arms searching for something to grab a hold of. My searching hands found nothing and I fell to the unforgiving ground. I let out a loud yell when I hit the ground landing directly on my side. I hissed and cursed in one long unintelligent line while I rolled onto my back. The pain of the impact shot through me as I let my head rest against the soft and damp grass. I fought a war with my eyelids trying to hold them open but it was as if 100 pound weights were pulling them down. I lost the battle and my eyelids drifted shut and the circles that my brain drifted through slowed down until they met a complete halt. My conscious mind drifted from grasp and I fell into the sleep of unconsciousness.

I really loved writing this chapter. I tried to incorporate some Figgy in there even though the two aren't with each other. I think we can all agree Iggy has gotten himself into a pickle of sorts. Will Iggy be okay? Will Fang find him before things worsen? I was a bit nervous when writing about Iggy getting hurt because I wasn't sure if I did a good job but I'm actually pretty happy with it. Make sure to tell me what you think through leaving a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 7.**

** Fang POV**

I bit my lip and glanced at the now darkening sky. It had been almost two days since Iggy left and I had scavenged through several places he could have been. I was growing more and more edgy by the hour. For all I knew he could be lying hurt in a gutter somewhere. I groaned uneasily at the thought and continued flying scanning the ground below.

Sure Iggy was blind but he knew how to handle himself. I'd seen the kid get himself out of near impossible situations with my own two eyes. I'll just stop worrying so much and look harder. Of course that was easier said than done. I mean there was about a million different places he could be. And I had covered only about 7 of those places.

Even though I felt so utterly lost with out Iggy I continued to deny my feelings. I mean come on I'm the emotionless Fang not some lovestruck school girl. _Yeah says the kid who was crying and beating up tree's yesterday morning. _I scowled at my own annoying thoughts. "Shut up," I hissed.

Great, not only was I questioning feelings for my best friend but I was also talking to myself. This is going to turn out just lovely.

A loud crack of thunder startled me from my thoughts and I glared at the dark clouds rolling in. I sighed realizing I needed to find cover. Flying with wet wings wasn't the easiest thing in the world. It had been a while since my last sleep,I would need to rest to stay alert. My eyes caught sights of the cave with the hawks just as the rain began to come down. I sped towards the cave and landed with ease on the familiar stone. I shook out my wet hair and surveyed the cave for signs of Iggy.

I sighed loudly when I didn't find him. I sat down and pulled a energy bar from my bag. I chomped down on it hard as I watched rain pour and lighting illuminate the now darkened sky.

**Iggy POV**

Wet drops landed on my forehead and my eyelids fluttered open to reveal the familiar darkness of my blindness. Loud booms of thunder startled me and I dragged my beaten body under a more sheltering tree. Groaning aloud at soreness of my limbs my fingers went to my side. My bandages and sweatshirt were soaked through.

I applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding once more. I had stopped it for a while a few hours ago but dragging myself just now must have reopened it. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and continued to push harder on the wound. I let my head rest against the wet bark of the tree and felt myself grow tired once more.

"Fang," I whispered before falling into another sleep.

**Fang POV**

I yawned loudly and shoved the empty energy bar wrapper into my back pack. I pulled my jacket tighter to my slim figure and let my head rest on my bag as a pillow. "Iggy," I whispered as I drifted into sleep.

_I sat in the back of my crate picking at my fingernails when I noticed a small chubby finger intruding my space. I glared at it questioningly for a second before peering through the bars at soft blue eyes. The intruder was the blonde boy who was like me. He had wings to. I like this blonde boy very much._

_ I approached him and waved. He smiled revealing dimples indented into those pale cheeks. "Wanna play a game?" He asked._

_ I drew my eyebrows together at the question. A game? I had never played a game before. I nodded slowly. "How do you play?"_

_ His eyes lit up and he scooted closer to the walls of his crate. "Its called rock paper scissors. I saw some of the bad guys playing it earlier," He told me. He explained the rules and I cocked my head to the side._

_ "That's dumb how does paper beat rock?" I countered._

_ He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe its special paper. Special like us!"_

_ I scoffed at him. "You are weird."_

_ He only giggled quietly. "I know."_

_ I stared at him for a few more seconds before he held his fist in his palm and looked at me. I mirrored his position and we both murmured rock paper scissors shoot. My hand formed scissors and his lay flat acting as paper. I smiled brightly at my victory. "I'll get you next time," He said determination in those bright eyes of his. _

_ I only smiled bigger and we played again and again chuckling quietly together so no one else would hear. We played the game for a very long time before we both grew bored. I lay back against the wall of my crate and closed my eyes as if I was sleeping. _

_ I had almost dozed off when I heard another whisper."Hey."_

_ I let one eye open and glared at him. "What?"_

_ Red tinted his pale cheeks and he motion for me to come closer. "Its a secret."_

_ I pursed my lips at him and scooted closer, pressing my ear to the wall of my crate so he could whisper into my ear. He leaned forward his breath tickling my ear. "You're my best friend."_

_ I pulled my face from the crate and looked at him in shock. My small lips formed the shape of an o when I heard his words. I never had a best friend before. I hadn't even really had a friend before. Games and best friends? I never knew such nice things existed. With all the bad that seemed to loom over me it was hard to grasp good things. But maybe with all of the bad there were bits and pieces of good. This boy was a piece of good. I gave him a toothy grin. "You are my best friend to."_

_ He smiled gently in reply. Our smiles were wiped off our faces as we heard the lab door open. Scared we both fled to the back of our crates so we wouldn't be noticed. The white coat was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes to match. He walked confidently down the aisles of crates that held different monstrosities. With every step he took I began praying he would stop __at a crate before my own. He could take anyone but me and my best friend. He was getting closer and closer until he breezed past my crate but stopped at the blonde boys. No! Not my best friend. _

_ The boy looked at me with wild fear in his eyes before his crate door was slung open and uninvited hands entered. He was grabbed harshly by the arm and tugged out of the crate and onto the floor. He fell the the white coats feet roughly. His small legs were sore from being the crate so long. Once again he was yanked to his feet and forced to walk beside the man. His grip was like iron on his arm and I knew he was leaving bruises. _

_ As he was drug away he looked back at me and waved. He tried to look strong and I choked on the sobs in my throat. Why were they taking him? He was my best friend. There were so many other kids he could of taken. Why was it him? Why was my only piece of good being taken away? What if he didn't return? I would be lonely again. I didn't want to be lonely!_

_ Tears slid down my cheeks and I cried until I fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. My head perked up looking for my friend. The same white coat was walking down the hall and in his arms he held my friend. I was relieved to see him but I noticed his cheeks were wet with tears. _

_ He was shoved harshly into his crate. "Damn useless brat," The white coat muttered before walking off. Once the man was gone I scooted towards the boy smiling brightly. "It's okay," I told him._

_ He choked on his words several times before he found them. "I can't see anymore."_

My eyes shot open and I sat up glad to be awake form the dream. I groaned and stretched trying to shake away the painful memory. Iggy wasn't able to see anymore and to those white coats it was just a simple whoops. They would just have to try again next time. I sneered and was glad we had put an end to all of those awful experiments. I glanced outside the opening of the cave and noticed the sun beginning to rise.

It was still sprinkling but the thunder and lighting had stopped sometime in the night. I stood up clipping on my back pack and looking over the edge of the cave into the forest below. I Guess it wouldn't hurt to skim the forest for Iggy.

I opened my ebony wings and jumped off the ledge and flew close to the tree tops so I was able to peer at the contents below. I flew back and forth along the tree tops and found nothing. I sighed and decided to look everything over once more before taking off to search somewhere else.

I think my heart literally stopped beating when I saw the edge of a light gray wing poking out beneath a tree. "Iggy!" I yelled.

I found an opening in the trees and dropped down to the ground. I saw the back of his blonde head and smiled like an idiot. I ran towards him and my smile fell when I saw his condition. He had numerous scrapes and cuts along his face and hands and there was large red stain on his side. I rushed towards his unconscious form and looked at the shredded shirt he had used as bandages. They were soaked through with his blood.

I quickly shed the jacket from my arms and wrapped it around him before scooping him into my arms. He was wet from the storm and his usually pallid complexion had lost even more color. "You better be okay Iggy!"

I shot up through the trees and brought him to the cave. I set him on the ground and placed his bag beneath his head for comfort. I took my jacket of him and peeled away his sweatshirt and pulled his shirt up. I grabbed the first aid kit from my bag and began peeling off the shredded shirt gauze.

My hands shook and worry shot through me at the sight of the wound. I gently ran my hand through his blonde locks before looking back at his condition. "You better not have gone and gotten yourself killed over me," I shouted my voice cracking as I began to tend to his wound.

Well there is chapter 7. I'm happy with this one and getting more and more excited about writing this story. I love writing angst so I've loved these last few chapters. Fang you better take good care of my Iggy and save him! All of us Iggy fan girls will never forgive you if you don't xD. I love reviews so make sure to leave one if you want me to keep writing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter 8. **

**Bitter Sweet**

** Fang POV**

I pulled the needed supplies from the first aid kit and approached an out cold Iggy. I placed my hand on his fore head and grew more worried to feel the heat beneath my hand. He had developed a small fever from being in the rain. Or I hoped it was only from being in the rain and not caused from an infection in his side.

I carefully lifted his shirt over his head and laid it to the side to give me more room to work. I removed the rest of his soaked gauze and began wetting cotton balls with alcohol to clean the wound. He stirred slightly as I pressed the cotton balls against his gash but he didn't wake up. Working as quickly and carefully as possible I cleaned the wound and began wrapping clean bandages around him. To succeed in doing so I had to lift his torso and prop him up on my knee and looks of discomfort colored his features.

Once I had finished wrapping his side I just sat there starring at his sleeping figure propped against my knee. It shocked me how he could look so vibrant while sick and muddy. I gently laid him down and began to survey him for any more injuries. He had several small cuts and bruises but nothing that caught my eye as to serious. I was cleaning a cut on his knee when I noticed his ankle to be swollen. Looking it over I concluded he had gotten a sprain and wrapped the limb tightly.

Finally I was able to put the supplies back into the small kit and redressed Iggy. I laid my jacket across him and scooted to the other side of the cave. I watched the rise and fall of his chest and sighed. The worry from earlier had subsided just enough for me to relax slightly. Iggy would be okay, his ankle would heal quickly and his side would be good as new within a few days.

It was moments like these when was I almost a bit thankful for our freaky bird kid genes.

I took comfort in his soft breathing and wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull him into my arms but I kept myself from doing so. After all I was mad at him for running off. By running off not only did he make me worry to death but he had made me even more confused about my feelings. I always loved Iggy as a brother but brotherly love didn't seem to explain the emptiness I felt without him.

I pulled a snack bar from my bag and clamped my jaws around it angrily. I let my eyelids droop and eventually I was taken into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke when I heard Iggy stirring from across the cave. Shaking off my recent sleep I scooted closer to him as his eyes fluttered open. His fingers glided across the rocky ground and a look of confusion passed across his features.

"Confused?" I asked.

His eyes snapped wide in shock when he heard my voice. "Fang?"

I almost laughed at the look on his face. He looked so confused and I wished I had a camera. "How did you find me?"

"That's not important. How are you feeling?" I asked pulling up his sweatshirt to check the bandages.

"I've been better," He mumbled.

I was satisfied with the bandages and felt his forehead again to check for a fever. Luckily traces of the sickness were gone and I let out a sigh of relief.

I helped Iggy into a sitting position and handed him an energy bar. We sat in silence as I listened to him crunch on the bar. Once he was finished I decided it was time to start yelling.

"What exactly were you thinking?"

He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "Well for one I was thinking you wouldn't come looking for me."

I scoffed. "Come on do you honestly think Max would have just let you run off with out looking for you?"

"I figured if I kept moving you wouldn't find me."

I glared at him. How could he be so stupid? It seemed he hadn't put any real thought into this little plan of his.

"Did it even occur to you how worried you left us?"

He glared at me. "Of course I thought about it!"

"Then why the hell did you leave?"

Iggy was silent for a while and I watched him think about what he was going to say next. "Because Fang! I get it you love Max and I understand you don't have feelings for me but why don't you take a walk in my shoes! How about you imagine loving Max even though you have to hear her happily in love with someone else! Not only that but what if she kissed you! And in that moment everything starts to make sense but she leaves you there alone only to come back and tell you it meant nothing!" Iggy almost screamed. His fists were clenched at his sides and his eyebrows crinkled in anger.

His words seemed to smack me in the face. I choked on my words because I knew that was exactly what I had done to Iggy. What if Max had done that to me? Sure I would act like it didn't bother me but it would cut me to the core. But I was just so damn confused! Why couldn't he see that? _He is blind Fang. _

I loved Max with everything but my heart was drawn to Iggy. Iggy was everything that I never wanted, he was everything that was utterly wrong for me and yet something told me that's why I loved him. I love him. Confused and angry I realized I loved Iggy. These thoughts terrified me and I flung myself out of the cave with my wings snapping open. They caught the wind and I was brought upwards away from the cause of all this confusion.

**Iggy POV**

I heard Fang leap off the ledge and knew he had flown off. I mentally punched myself for what I had said. I had made a huge fool out of myself and escalated our problems. I always was good at screwing things up.

I wanted to slam my fists against against the stone walls but my injured side prevented my wishes. Even though I felt totally humiliated I would not allow myself to cry. I seriously needed to stop being a lovestruck idiot. Fang always kept a brick wall over himself to hide his emotions. It couldn't be that hard to build one could it?

I laid back down and pulled Fang's jacket over myself. I fingered the old leather and groaned. I was really getting tired of this crap with Fang. It almost made me wish I could go back and stop myself from telling him I was gay. I wished Ella were here so I could tell her everything. I imagined the thoughtful silence she would have after I told her. She would grab my hand and tell me not to worry. I wished I could have just stayed with Ella and denied my sexuality. Life would be so much more simple. I wouldn't be in this mess and maybe I could have been happy.

I shook my head. I wouldn't have been happy pretending to be something I wasn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I was leading Ella on. I'm me and that's all I could ask for. And I am gay. I can't change that and I can't change my feelings for Fang. So basically I'm screwed either way.

I heard water hitting Fang's jacket and I sighed. I hadn't realized I was crying and to be honest I was to tired to yell at myself for it. I sighed letting the tears flow silently down my cheeks. The drops hit the jacket and they seemed to echo in my head.

Hours passed with me sitting there thinking and crying. I heard footsteps but I didn't care if he was back. I turned so my back faced the noise. Long fingers ran through my air and I jumped slightly at the unexpected touch.

"I'm sorry," Fang whispered.

Before I could reply I was gently scooped into familiar arms. Slight pain shot through my side but I ignored it and wrapped my arms around him. My fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly. My head was pulled from his chest and his lips touched mine. This kiss was soft and slow. His hands wrapped tightly around my waist and I let my hands cup his face.

His lips moved steadily against my own and he slid his tongue across my lower lip. I gasped at the feel allowing him to enter. Instead of battling for dominance we worked together lovingly. Both of us trying to pour every emotion we felt into that kiss. All the confusion, love, and pain seemed to be etched into every touch and every breath that escaped or lips.

Pulling back for air I leaned my forehead against his and felt his eyes boring into my own sightless ones. There was no word on this planet to describe that moment. Fang kissed me lightly on the lips once more before embracing me. I placed my head on his shoulder and clung to him. I ignored the words fear whispered into my ear and instead focused on Fang's breathing.

I finally finished this chapter! I swear I thought I would never finish it. I re wrote the dang thing so many times my head is spinning. I would get halfway through it and be like wow this sucks and delete the whole thing. I'm pretty satisfied with the way it turned out. Thank God xD. Review, review, review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride,**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 9.**

**Iggy POV**

_Thud, thud, thud. _The steady beats of Fang's heart created a lullaby in my head and I sighed. Fang had fallen asleep with me wrapped tightly in his grasp. The position was a bit uncomfortable on my side but I ignored it knowing that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. I was here with Fang, the boy I had been so in love with for so long. Finally I figured out exactly where I belonged and that was here in Fang's arms.

Now if all these stupid paranoid thoughts would leave my head this moment would be truly perfect. I couldn't help but think of Max and think of how wrong this was. Fang is in love with her after all but here he is holding me. How would Max feel if she found out? I wouldn't be able to stand hurting her.

Jealousy rose in my gut. Surely Fang wasn't hoping to just go on with both of us? I wanted to reassure myself and say he would tell her about us but I couldn't. Fang would be even more hesitant than me to hurt Max. The way he looked at her just shows how much he absolutely loves her. Or that's what Nudge had told me at least. What if he decided he didn't want me? Would I always be his second best?

I clenched my fists tightly at my sides. I couldn't believe myself. Fang had came looking for me, kissed me, told me he was sorry and yet I still was doubting him? I growled at myself and tried to concentrate on Fang's heartbeat once again. But this time as I listened the beats seemed distorted in my mind. They screamed evil thoughts telling me the one I loved had another waiting for him to come home.

Unable to listen anymore I ripped my head from his chest and scooted to the other side of the cave. Leaning into the cold stone wall I cursed myself for being such an idiotic jealous fool. I ran my hands through my hair several times and I heard Fang waking up. I groaned.

Fang noticed my absence from his arms. "Iggy? Is something wrong?"

I wanted to tell him why I was upset but I refrained from doing so. I knew I was being and ungrateful bastard but he didn't need to know that. "Nothing I just had a head ache," I lied.

I heard him approach and felt his hand rest on my forehead. "Well you don't have a fever."

"Yeah I'm fine you can go back to sleep," I told him turning away.

"You should get some rest to you will heal quicker."

I nodded and joined him once again on our make shift bed of nothing but backpacks to support our heads. He pulled me close and his hand ran through my hair gently. Thoughts of all the times I had heard the rustle of Fang's hands in Max's hair fluttered in my head before I fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of Fang rustling around and managed to sit up. I stretched and let out a roaring yawn.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Fang chuckled.

"Shut up," I muttered.

I heard a object fly through the air and I lifted my hand to catch it. Upon feeling around it I realized it was another energy bar and I let my distaste show on my face. "These things are freaking gross man."

Fang sighed. "Someone has been pampered to long."

I bit into the bar and sneered. "So your saying you actually like these things?"

"No but I keep my complaints to myself."

I frowned. Fang laughed and I soaked up the noise. It was a rare occasion to get a real laugh out of Fang. "Are you feeling up to flying today? I thought we could start heading home."

Home. I smiled at the the thought. I missed the flock a lot and was excited to see them again. My ankle had already healed up but my side was still a bit sore. I climbed to my feet and slowly outstretched my wings. I sighed in bliss at the feel of my my stretched feathers. I had been feeling quite cramped with them concealed against my back while I healed.

"I guess I'll give it a try," I said approaching the opening of the cave. I jumped from the ledge and flapped my wings. My side whispered a few protests but the pain was bearable. I flew in small circles enjoying the wind in my face. I returned to the cave where Fang was waiting.

"I'm still a little sore but I think I will be okay," I told him.

"Alright we will take it slow I don't want you to push yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Fang."

Fangs arms encircled my waist from behind and he kissed my neck. A blush colored my cheeks and I cursed my embarrassment. I needed to stop being such a girl around him. I turned over in his arms and brushed my lips ever so lightly across his. He leaned forward trying to capture my mouth but I pulled back so he never made full contact. I escaped his arms and walked over to my backpack.

"Damn tease," Fang muttered from behind me.

I laughed and pulled the pack on. "Well lets get going then. Maybe you can treat me to a real breakfast?"

I heard Fang grabbing his own bag and we took off into the air. I followed the familiar sound of flapping wings and forgot the thoughts I had last night. At the moment Fang was all mine and that's all that mattered.

This was a short chapter. Not the most eventful one in the world either but I felt like putting some of Iggy's feelings in here. I was also craving some cute figgy so hey why not? I can't believe this will be 9 chapters! Don't I feel accomplished? Yes quite... Anyway whats in store for our new love birds? Love birds haha you see what I did there? Birds? You know Fang and Iggy?

Iggy: *face palm *

Me: Don't judge me!

**Anywayyyy Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 10.**

** Fang POV**

I watched the waiters mouth drop as he scrawled down Iggy's order. Amused by the sight I smirked and handed him my menu. He took it and retreated quickly. Iggy and I had quite the appetite especially since we had been living off energy bars the last few days. Iggy had convinced me to stop so we could get some real food so that's why we were seated in this small diner.

I watched as he fingered the straw in his glass and could tell he was listening to the conversations around us. "Anything interesting being said?" I asked.

Iggy sighed. "Nothing particularly ear catching. But the girl in the far right of us is chewing out her boyfriend for not calling her back. Makes me thankful I'm gay."

I chuckled glancing towards the bickering couple. The girl had an annoyed expression on her face and the guy looked like he wanted to jump out the nearest window. I returned my eyes to Iggy in wonder. Did this mean I was gay? I mean I had kissed Iggy twice now and couldn't ignore the feelings I had for him. But then again there was Max and I was in love with her to. Starring into Iggy's crystal eyes I was positive I wasn't straight. Bi? I mentally shrugged. I guess the term would suffice for the time being.

The silence Iggy and I sat in was comfortable. I didn't feel like I needed to make conversation to keep him entertained. I could stay quiet and thoughtful and it made no difference to him.

Iggy's hand wandered out and felt over the bandages on my hands. "I meant to ask you about these earlier. What happened?"

I looked to my wrapped hands and sighed. What was I supposed to say? I was so distraught when you left that I beat up some trees? "It's nothing."

His eyes narrowed but he didn't press the topic. Instead we switched our conversation to more easy subjects, laughing and smiling together. Our breakfast arrived shortly and we ate in silence to busy shoveling food into our mouths to speak.

Once we had finished our meal we paid and headed out the door and I followed Iggy back to an empty parking lot nearby. He let his wings unfold and he took to the air. I marveled slightly at the sight of his blonde locks whipping from his face revealing a pale forehead. I let my own wings open and took off after him.

I sighed in content feeling my inky wings bathing in the warm sunlight. Iggy smiled in a dorky manner at me and began to dive picking up speed. I laughed and shot after him, the wind tugging at the long strands of hair that usually fell into my eyes.

We flew around like that for a while just enjoying the warm air. That's when Iggy broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell Max?"

I rubbed my hand across my neck uneasily. I really didn't know what I was going to do about Max yet. I loved her more than life itself and I believed she was the one who was made for me. Max and I were comfortable and everything was going just right. We upheld a safe and sweet relationship.

My feelings for Iggy on the other hand were dangerous, one touch seemed to set me to flame. When I looked at him it was like a tsunami of emotions hit me head on. Emotions were never something I dealt with well. He bull dosed straight through the wall I hid behind and knocked me on my back.

The logical decision would be to pick Max but then again I had been playing it smart my whole life. Why not be stupid every once and a while?

"Yeah I suppose I can't keep going behind her back."

When he looked at me concern filled his crystal orbs. "Look you love her I understand. If she makes you happy then I'm happy."

I flew closer to him so the tips of my feathers brushed against his. "No I'm going to tell her."

He nodded. "You can tell her when your ready then."

I let a small smile curve my lips. Iggy was so understanding it hurt. I knew it probably hurt like hell to know he wasn't the only one I cared for. Honestly I didn't think of myself worth the trouble. There were so many other guys in this world that would be one hundred and ten percent better for him than me. Other guys who would make him their only, who would hold him close and not think of someone else. No matter how much I wanted to I knew I couldn't give up my love for Max. Every time I kissed him guilt would whisper her name in my ear. Every time I held her thoughts of him would invade my mind.

I pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on the up and down motions of my wings. Emotions made every thing to complicated. We continued our flight until Iggy's side started giving him trouble and we were forced to land.

We landed by a small lake in the middle of a thick forest. The sun was starting to set and I started a small fire before we lost all light. I sat Iggy down next to the flame and helped him pull off his shirt to check his wounds. I replaced the old bandages with clean ones and began to redress his torso. He thanked me quietly.

The fire reflected across his features making his pale skin gleam. I blushed like an idiot and turned away.

"We're almost home aren't we?" He asked.

"Yeah its not far from here."

"Good I miss the flock. And my bed."

I smiled. "Me to. Sleeping on the ground sucks compared to having our beds for so long."

"You got that right," He replied.

We sat in silence for a while as I looked at the stars and he played with the grass under neath him. I could tell he was growing bored when he scooted closer to me and his hands glided up my chest and around my neck. "Kiss me?" He asked chuckling softly.

I smirked and leaned in to meet his lips. As soon as we came in contact the flame over took my body and my hands went to his shoulders where I pushed him backwards. His back landed softly against the grass and I climbed on top of him. His tongue glided across my bottom lip and I invited him in. With our tongues engaged in a heated battle Iggy managed to flip us over so he was above me.

His fingers twisted in my hair and he pulled his mouth away. His fingers still caressed my hair and I looked up at him trying to catch my breath. "Don't cut your hair again, I like it long."

"Yes sir," I teased.

He sneered and kissed me once more. "Shut up," he whispered against my lips.

We continued to kiss and caress one another until Iggy rolled off me and lay on his back yawning. I scowled at the gap between our bodies and I pulled him closer. He yelped in protest. "I don't want you to get cold," I told him.

"Yeah okay," He replied sarcastically.

He let his head fall against my chest and his blind eyes fluttered shut. I held him close knowing that as soon as we got home we wouldn't be able to have as many moments together. Not until I told Max about us at least.

It wasn't long before he was asleep and snoring softly. Unable to sleep I thought of what I was going to do about the two people I loved.

There is chapter 10 for you. The two are almost home so what drama is going to ensue once they get there? You will have to keep reading to find out. I love the reviews you guys leave me they keep me writing. **Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been experiencing awful writers block on this story. Before I start I'd like to thank all of you awesome reviewers. I love you guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 11.**

** Iggy POV**

I woke early the next morning, ready to take off for home. I missed the flock terribly and I wasn't sure how I had expected to stay away from them for so long. It had only been a few days and my heart ached for my winged family.

Fang was still asleep and I pulled myself from his sleeping figure and stretched. My limbs popped in response and I grumbled at the dull pain in my back. Sleeping on the ground never was something I had enjoyed.

I considered eating something but changed my mind seeing as how energy bars were my only real option. Following the trees I led myself over to the lake that was near by. I pulled off my worn sneakers and placed my feet in the cool water. I sighed and splashed the water around pointlessly. I was was eager to get home but I was also terrified of what would happen between Fang and I when we returned.

I hated making him choose. It ate me up inside to know I was hurting him. He had told me he was going to tell Max about us but I still had the same fear growing in the pit of my stomach. What if he decided to stay with Max? What if he couldn't bring himself to tell her about us? What would I do then?

I let my face fall into my hands. "I don't know," I muttered to myself.

I was tired of worrying so much. Life was supposed to be looking up for me. Itex was gone and Fang was mine. Well kind of mine.

I kicked the water harshly and growled when I got my jeans wet. I heard a light chuckle behind me. I glared over my shoulder as I heard Fang approach and sit next to me.

"Ready to get home?"

"Like you would not believe," I told him. I pushed away my recent thoughts and smiled so he wouldn't notice my troubled thoughts.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He placed my backpack in my lap.

I pulled my dripping feet from the water and slipped them back into my socks and shoes before throwing on the pack. He gave my hand a tight squeeze before we took to the air.

I became lost in the rhythm of my flapping wings. My mind was kept clear and I let myself enjoy the flight. It wasn't long before I was breathing familiar air. I heard Fang go down and I smiled happily. We were home. I would get to hear the flock again.

It seemed that as soon as we landed the door was flung open and I felt Ella throw herself into my arms in a tight hug.

"Iggy!" She cried.

I laughed and lifted her off her feet to spin her around. Soon the rest of the flock filed out of the house to receive their hugs. I sank into the arms of my family in bliss. I had missed them so much.

"Ohmigosh, Iggy I'm so happy you're back! Where were you? Why did you leave? Are you hurt? How did Fang find you?" Nudge asked, her questions streaming out in one long jumble.

I laughed realizing I had even missed Nudge's motor mouth. "One question at a time Nudge."

She giggled and hugged me tighter.

Max pulled away from me and punched me in the arm. Hard. "What the heck were you thinking?"

I rubbed my now bruising arm and chuckled lightly. I hadn't really planned what I was going to say yet. I couldn't exactly tell them I ran off because of Fang could I?

"I just needed some fresh air," I replied lamely.

"I'm scowling Iggy."

I shrugged. "I figured you would be."

Gazzy kicked my shin playfully. "You could have taken me with you."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry," I reassured him.

Max retreated from me and I heard the rustle of Fang taking her into his arms. The sounds of his lips against hers. My heart shattered in my chest. Those lips, those arms, that voice of his, I had fallen in love with all of it. I didn't blame Max for loving him. How could I? He was so perfect. I wanted him all to myself. I wanted him to call me his and let me call him mine.

I guess Ella saw the pieces of my heart fluttering away because she grasped my hand tightly in hers. I smiled at her thankfully. She understood me so well it frightened me.

"I'm getting details later," She whispered into my ear.

I nodded, silently promising her that I would spill everything. Soon we were all settled around the couch joking around like nothing had happened. Of course I was having a hard time ignoring Max who was currently curled in Fangs arms. I almost wanted to pull her away and crawl into Fangs lap and kiss him flat on the mouth. _Almost. _

"Iggy come here I need help carrying this basket," Ella called from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes knowing she didn't need help. She just wanted to know what had happened between Fang and I. I jumped from the couch and strode up the stairs taking two at a time. I was walking down the hall when small hands grabbed my shoulders and tugged me into Ella's room. She pushed me into her desk chair and flopped down on her bed across from me.

"I want to know everything," She demanded.

I sighed loudly before telling her every last detail from beginning to end. She held all her questions in until I finished but I knew she wanted to ask them while I was still speaking. The way she squirmed about was a give away. Once I was finished she silent. She let the words sink in and I fell a little squeamish as I relived my moments with Fang. I was still nervous about when and If he was going to tell Max about us.

Before she spoke she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I returned the gesture placing my hand on the back of her head and pulling her closer. I released her and she placed her hands on both of my shoulders.

"I'm not sure what to say," She whispered.

The only reply I gave her was a light chuckle.

Finally I got Chapter 11 up. I'm happy with the way it turned out. I love getting to write about Iggy and Ella's friendship. My updates are probably going to be late for a while because tomorrow I have band camp all week from 7am to 8pm... I'm going to die in this heat carrying around my tuba haha xD Then right after band camp I'm going on vacation to Dolly wood. I'll try to update when I can. As always review. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Bitter Sweet **

**Chapter 12**

We stood there in silence for a while. She couldn't form any words and honestly I was tired of speaking. My patience was running thin, and I couldn't help but wonder what was is store for me. I mean I had hardly been home a day and I was already sick of Fang and Max. I didn't want to be his second best or anybodies for that matter.

I deserved better didn't I?

I almost laughed at my self. Sure I deserved someone who could love me and only me. Everyone deserved that, but I knew no matter what I wouldn't be able to settle for any less than Fang. If I was with someone else my mind would be consumed by thoughts of Fang. Did he think of me when he held Max? Did he wish it were me instead? The selfish part of me really hoped so.

"I wonder how Max will take it," She finally spilled.

"That's if he even tells her," I whispered.

"What? What do you mean _if_ he tells her?"

I sighed silently wishing I had kept my mouth shut on that last part. "He told me he would tell her but... I don't know I can't help but feel as if its going to take him a while before he says anything."

"Well he can't exactly go on with the both of you. Don't worry he'll tell her, Fang is a good person."

I nodded. I wanted to let her advice comfort me but it didn't do much to push away my paranoid thoughts.

We spent a few more minutes discussing Fang and I before the phone rang. Her boyfriend. I was standing to leave her room when she shrugged while gesturing towards the phone. I waved her off and slipped from the room.

On the way to my room I managed to bump into a newly placed table and I cursed loudly at my stubbed toe. I hobbled clutching my wounded foot continuing with my long slur of profanities. I guess the scene humored someone because low chuckles erupted from the opposite end of the hall.

I glared towards the noise as it approached. Familiar hands wrapped themselves around my waist to steady me. Sinking into Fang's warm arms was an enticing idea but being caught wasn't so appealing.

I placed my foot back on the ground and slapped away his invading hands. "Don't do that someone might see us!"

His hands reached out for me once more but I pushed them away. "Fang, I'm serious."

His hands fell to his sides and he sighed loudly. "I'm frowning."

I rolled my eyes. "Good."

I continued walking to my room making sure to avoid the table. Once inside I tried to close the door before he entered but he managed to squeeze inside. I sighed and allowed his entrance. Instead of acknowledging him I walked to my still packed bag on my bed and pulled my clothes from it.

"Iggy?"

With out glancing up I replied. "What?"

"You don't seem very happy with me."

I gave him another eye roll and faked a smile. "I'm fine, I just don't feel like getting caught by the flock. That is the last way I want them to find out about us."

"Are you sure that's the only thing bothering you?"

I inwardly groaned. "When did you become so talkative?"

"When I figured out something is bothering the one I love."

I dropped the shirt I had been holding in my hands hearing these words. He loved me? A blush covered my cheeks and the wings of butterflies flapped madly in my gut. He didn't just say that did he? I must have imagined it right?

"You love me?" I asked.

The room was consumed in silence and I wished I could see the expression on his face. I wanted to stare into those dark eyes as he whispered those three words. Unfortunately for me the ability to do so had been ripped away from me many years ago. I would have to listen to those words from his lips staring into the black of blindness.

Yet something told me the experience would be just as amazing.

His long arms wrapped around me and this time I didn't push away. Instead I sunk into his chest and inhaled the smell that was purely Fang.

"Of course I do."

My body trembled. He loved me. Having the one you love tell you they love you is probably the best feeling in the world. Nothing even seemed to compare to the feel of warmth that spread through me. Corny as hell? Yeah but there aren't any others words for the feeling.

I parted my lips to tell him I loved him too but I was stopped by a voice from downstairs.

"I'm home," Dr. Martinez shouted.

His lips brushed over my parted ones before exiting the room. He left the door open so I would follow. I picked up the dropped shirt from the floor and folded it neatly before tossing it into a drawer and following his foot steps to exit the room.

As soon as I walked down the stairs the warm arms of Dr. Martinez surrounded me. Of course they weren't as warm as Fang's but they were still comforting. I hugged her back gently, she was the closest thing I had to a mom.

"I'm so glad you are back you had us worried sick!"

I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. "Sorry?"

She sighed. "Well I picked up some things from the store and I think we a have all missed your meals."

"That's an understatement," Gazzy mumbled.

I chuckled loudly and and walked out to the car to grab plastic bags from the trunk. I set them on the counter and felt around to see what I had to work with. I was craving meatloaf so I decided that's what was on the menu.

I pulled the ingredients I would need from different bags and cupboards and set them on the counter. I slipped my kiss the cook apron over my head smiling. I had missed the familiarity of the kitchen. The smells of cooking food always seemed to calm me down.

I pulled a knife from the drawer and began slicing a bell pepper when my ears picked up on a conversation in the other room.

"I was really worried about you," Max said sighing deeply.

Fang let out a soft chuckle. "There wasn't anything to worry about we were fine."

"I know but it was pretty lonely with you gone."

I sneered and chopped a little more viciously than necessary.

"You had a worried flock to deal you couldn't have been that lonely."

"Whenever you leave I'm lonely."

Their lips connected shortly and I nearly cut my pinky off with my angry chopping.

"Iggy you should be more careful," Angel said from the door way.

Her voice startled me and I looked up from the abused cutting board.

"Oh yeah," I said.

She approached me and grabbed my hand in her small one. "You love him a lot."

I let my blonde locks fall into my face to cover my eyes. Yeah I loved Fang, more than I could admit to even myself.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Her delicate fingers squeezed my hand. "I hope he makes the right decision."

I almost allowed tears to burn my eyes when these words slipped from her lips.

"Me too."

Alright it has been ages since I updated this and for that I am sorry. Well school starts next week so I'm not gonna have much time for my fanfics but I'll update when I can. I'm gonna be a freshman how scary lol. I'm not really that scared just pretty excited. Well thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do no own Maximum Ride**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 13**

** Iggy POV**

Sitting around the dinner table with the flock eating one of my cooked meals never felt so nice. Even though I could never really grasp normal or escape my past I felt happy. An unfamiliar emotion to me, but I loved it. While happiness was at hand I would hold onto it tightly. I had to cherish it, for I never knew when it might slip away again.

This new born happiness even allowed me to ignore Max and Fang with their ankles hooked securely under the table. I was surrounded by the only people I could trust and love. They accepted me for my blind fire obsessed self. What more could I possibly ask for?

I smiled to myself and bit into a large chunk of meat loaf. If I were able to see I would say this were a picture perfect moment.

Dr. Martinez cleared her throat and we all payed her with our attention.

"Well as you guys know summer is almost over and the school year it coming upon us."

My stomach dropped. I could tell this conversation was going to take a dangerous turn. Not life threatening dangerous but please don't do this dangerous.

"I know things have been a bit chaotic after Itex, but I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you returned to school with Ella."

I nearly groaned at her words. School? Really that was the last place I wanted to end up. Its not that I hated school it was more that I enjoyed sleeping in and being lazy.

Ella clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes! That sounds great mom!"

I gave her the best blind guy glare I could manage.

She let out a teasing laugh in reply.

"As much as I hate admitting it I guess you're right," Max said. I smirked at the reluctance in her voice.

She was going to miss the laziness of home life as well.

"Come on Dr. Martinez do we have to go?" Gazzy complained.

"Afraid so Gasman," She replied.

He sighed loudly in defeat.

"I feel your pain dude," I told him nudging his ribs lightly.

"I agree with Ella," Nudge piped up. This didn't shock me coming from her. She loved school and everything that came with it. Gossip, parties, friends, clothes, cute teachers. For her learning was just a bonus.

Angel and Nudge erupted into excited chatter which I managed to ignore.

"Well its official you guys will be starting school in a few weeks," Dr. Martinez said all to cheerfully.

"Great," Fang said sarcastically. It was the first word he had spoken on the subject. I didn't look into his quietness. Fang wasn't a guy of many words.

We finished dinner and Fang and I were assigned to dish duty. I washed while he dried.

We joked around normally and I couldn't contain my smiles with the memory of our room encounter in my head. He loved me. I had never got to tell him I loved him back and I promised myself to do it later. I would have liked to come out right then and say it but we weren't exactly in the right environment to be displaying affection.

I was reaching into the soapy water when my hand closed around the sharp edge of a knife. The blade sliced easily through my skin and I hissed in shock. I snatched my hand from the water and clutched it to my chest.

"Iggy!" Fang exclaimed.

He placed one hand on my shoulder and used the other to grab my wounded finger.

I felt warm blood mingling with my already damp hand.

"Are you okay? Let me see," Fang voiced with concern.

I opened my hand so he could see the damage.

"Dammit, come on let me bandage it up," He said.

We ditched the unfinished dishes and he led me to the bath room. He sat me down on the edge of the bath tub while he rummaged in the cupboard. He pulled out what he needed and began cleaning my cut.

"You sure did get yourself good," He muttered.

"Yeah," I mumbled as he wrapped the limb.

He finished wrapping my finger tightly. "Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," He said kissing my finger gently.

I blushed at the show of affection. I leaned down and stole myself a quick peck on the lips. I was pulling out of the kiss when he grabbed my shirt collar and forced my lips back to his. I chuckled lightly and snaked my arms around his neck. His tongue ventured its way into my mouth and we tangled together hotly. I slipped from the tub's edge and fell inside.

He fell in after me and landed on my chest. His chuckles echoed in the bathroom and I laughed along with him. He reconnected our lips and out kiss was long and passionate. We departed for air and I cupped his face in my hand.

I opened my lips to tell him I loved him when someone knocked on the door. "What are you two doing in there? The dishes aren't finished," Max said.

Fang quickly got off of me and helped me up. We recollected ourselves before exiting the room. Fang explained my finger but I didn't hang around to listen. I made my way back into the kitchen wondering if I would ever get my chance to tell Fang I loved him.

I'm sorry its been so long since I last updated. School is so time consuming. My life consists of homework, studying and band practice right now. I don't have time for much else. But I'm happy with this chapter and really excited for where I plan to take this story. I'd like to thank all you amazing readers and reviewers.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, It has been FOREVER since I last updated. For that I apologize but life has been hectic. I just have been so busy. What can I say? Its High School. As crazy as its been I've had a pretty great year so far. Anyway lets jump right back into the story. I've also tweaked the Flocks ages a bit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 14**

** Iggy POV**

My alarm clock screeched, waking me from an otherwise peaceful slumber. I let out an annoyed roar and resisted the urge to throw the goddamn thing across the room. I lifted my involuntary body from the bed and tossed my blankets aside. I rubbed sleep from my sightless eyes and ruffled my already messy locks.

The first day of school.

For most kids it was a time of excitement and underlying nervousness. For me it was nothing but a nuisance. No longer would I be able to sleep in and stay up late. I was about to be engulfed in a world of homework, new people, and nagging teachers. Joy.

Okay, so maybe I'm being a bit of a baby. School isn't exactly my favorite place in the world but it definitely beats other places I could find myself. But that didn't mean I was going to lay off my complaints and self pity. Being able to complain freely was something I had never really done. Back when Itex was still around if I had complaints I kept them to myself. There was no need to make things any harder on the rest of the Flock.

I shook away pointless thoughts and trudged to my closet. I won't lie, thoughts of faking an illness flashed before my eyes. I shoved them out of the way though. It would be suspicious if I pulled such a stunt on the first day of school. I decided to save the faked sickness card until I really needed it.

My fingers brushed across the contents of my closet. Of course I wasn't one who cared much for my appearance (I am blind you know) but I still wanted to look some what presentable. I pulled on a new pair of blue jeans and buttoned up a simple white shirt. Next I slipped my favorite blue jacket over my arms.

Nudge had picked the outfit out for me last night. She had clapped her hands excitedly when I had finished dressing and exclaimed something about being a lady killer. I resisted the urge to chuckle, for girls weren't who I was hoping to attract. They weren't really my type. I had a thing for dark bird boys.

I chuckled at the memory and pulled converse over my sock covered feet. I stood upright and ran my hand across the fabric of my outfit. As I smoothed out the wrinkles I tried to picture what I would look like. I created an imaginary mirror in my mind and was pleased with how it depicted my appearance.

I didn't even bother trying to slip into one of the bathrooms knowing the girls had claimed them early this morning. Instead I ran my hand through my hair to some what calm it. I slid gracefully down the staircase rail and landed with a gentle thud on the floor. I strode into the kitchen to find Dr. Martinez making an effort for breakfast. I smiled at her effort but grabbed the eggs from her hands. She replied with a thanks and slipped from the room. Probably to make sure everyone had woken up.

I turned my attention to the task at hand and set to preparing a suitable breakfast. As always cooking calmed me and I was almost able to forget that school was approaching. I swayed to the music of sizzling bacon and footsteps of a bustling flock. I smiled at the complaints Gazzy was giving Dr. Martinez from upstairs in his room.

Soon I was setting bacon, eggs, toast, grits, and sausage on the table. Lulled by the smell of food members of the flock started to appear. It wasn't too long before we were seated at the table and eating the meal I had prepared.

The girls, even Max were engaged in excited conversation. Fang, Gazzy, and I remained silent and concentrated on shoving food into our mouths. Once I had finished eating I excused myself and slipped into one of the now empty bathrooms. There I splashed my face with cold water and ran a comb through my hair. I began brushing my teeth, enjoying the taste of mint and the freshness that accompanied it.

I exited the bathroom to hear Dr. Martinez shouting from the living room. "Hurry up guys! Its time to go!"

I groaned and ran up the steps to grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. It was light in weight at the moment with only a few notebooks and pencils inside. But I knew it would be much heavier by the end of the day, the space taken up by textbooks.

I took a deep breath and walked from my room where I encountered Fang. He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze before letting it fall back to my side.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Even if I wasn't we'd still be going," I replied.

Fang sighed and from the sound of rustling hair I could tell he was nodding. Another shout from Dr. Martinez had us making our way down the stairs and into the van. Nudge had already called shotgun so the rest of us were left to the back seat. Ella, Gazzy and I climbed in the third row while Max, Fang, and Angel sat in the second.

And then we were off.

Now that we were out of the house bits of nervous worry began gnawing at my stomach. I brushed them off and listened to Ella as she excitedly described our school. Lincoln High School honestly didn't sound that bad. She spoke of long hallways and teachers good and bad. She gave us all warnings about certain teachers and their expectations but then told us of the more fun ones. Her chatter carried on as I twirled a zipper on my bag between my pale fingertips.

There was one major worry still making itself known in my mind. With the flock it didn't matter that I was blind. They treated me no different because I had proved myself more than useful even without my sight. Its not that I was afraid of not fitting in. Honestly that didn't matter to me. It just made me nervous having to get to know a new environment. Large crowds had always unnerved me. Without sight my other senses became stronger, especially my hearing. All those conversations would mix and bounce against the inside of my skull. It made my head spin in dizzying circles, I wasn't looking forward to the feeling.

I directed my mind away from the thoughts and back to listening to Ella. After she had finished her description of the high school she told Gazzy and Angel of the middle school. Angel was heading into sixth grade and The Gasman into seventh. Angel made excited noises while Gazzy seemed to be ignoring Ella. He wasn't exactly looking forward to his first day of school. He had been complaining all morning and now he was finally falling silent. No doubt having a thick stream of curses coursing through his annoyed mind.

Nudge was going into ninth grade and Max, Fang, Ella, and I going into tenth. You would think Nudge would be the nervous one going into her freshman year and all, but I'd say us older kids were more nervous. Nudge was too excited to have time for nervousness.

Dr. Martinez pulled into the High School first. We all waved goodbye and she drove off to the middle school down the road.

Fear tied my stomach in knots but it was eased as Ella grabbed the crook of my elbow. "Come on, we have to go see who our homeroom teachers are and then I'll give you guys a quick tour."

I was pulled along by Ella and I began taking note of things that would help me memorize the school. We were led through bustling groups of teenagers who were catching up with old friends and bragging about summer trips.

I felt several stares prickling the back of my neck. With Fang's blog and several other occurrences us bird kids had become a little more than known. We weren't huge celebrities or anything. Just a topic that was occasionally spoken of or a point of curious questioning.

We brushed passed the students and into the school. Air conditioning breezed through my hair and welcomed us into the building. We took a right down a hall and into a room that Ella said was the office. Ella brought us across the office to a wall with a paper posted on it. Ella skimmed through the list for a second then said, "Alright Nudge you have Mr. Morris for homeroom, Max you have Mrs. King, and Fang and Iggy you have homeroom with me in Mr. Dobbs."

I was happy to have homeroom with Fang and Ella. Familiarity was something I took much comfort in.

"What about our schedules?" Asked Max.

"Your homeroom teacher will hand it out this morning. Don't worry about trying to get around just find me in between classes and I will help you out. If you can't find me just ask a teacher."

I nodded, it was all a bit overwhelming. A new environment that I knew close to nothing about, and so many teenagers. It was going to take a while to adapt but I'll be able to do it.

Ella wasted no time in brisking us off to show us bathroom locations, our lockers, and our homeroom classes. She then tried to familiarize me with the school as best she could. She showed me where turns were and where stairways were located so I wouldn't run into a wall or fall down steps. I was quick to memorize these things which I was thankful for.

The sound of a ringing bell echoed throughout the campus and we parted our separate ways for homeroom. Ella led Fang and I into Mr. Dobbs room where we all sat closely together near the back. The room was soon full of chattering students. Iggy heard each seat become occupied and occasional whispers about his blindness or his wings.

Even though his wings were safely secured out of sight, people still spoke in excited whispers about them. As if he couldn't hear them or something. He sighed and leaned back in his desk. Ella was occupied with friends she hadn't seen all summer and I knew better than to try and speak with Fang. He had been in a gloomy mood. I could feel the bad vibes jumping from him.

I was deep into the confines of my own thoughts when another bell rang. I heard heavy footsteps stride into the room and I guessed them to belong to Mr. Dobbs. My guess was confirmed when he spoke.

"Alright quiet class. Quiet. I'm going to call role and then hand out your student handbooks and schedules."

He sat in his desk and I listened as he rustled through papers and computer noises filled the room. Finally he began going down the list of names. After each name a student would call out here or occasionally a stupid remark like ready to learn sir.

"Iggy?" Mr. Dobbs called tasting the name on his tongue.

"Here," I called. I felt the teachers glance for several moments before he moved on.

Once everyone's name was called Mr. Dobbs lifted himself from his desk and rustled a stack of papers in his hands.

I listened intently as he set down what sounded like a booklet and a sheet of paper on each persons desk. He set these items on my desk and I found my copies to be written in braille. The booklet was the student hand book and the paper was my schedule. I ignored the handbook and ran my hands over my schedule. I had five periods in each day and for the first two nine weeks I would have gym first, then Chemistry, third period was English, fourth was public speaking, and fifth was Home Economics. Then the next semester I would have Geometry first, then History, third period would be psychology, fourth would be a computer class and finally I would end the day with Greenhouse.

I let my fingers linger over the schedule and room numbers. My classes weren't all that awful, but finding them would be a different story. Ella snatched my schedule from my grasp and compared it with her own. I supposed that my schedule was also translated into normal writing because she was able to read it.

"Well we have fourth and second period together." She told me.

I smiled. "Good at least we landed some classes together."

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Mr. Dobbs called me to his desk.

"Bring you schedule please," He added.

I grabbed the paper from Ella and followed his voice to his desk.

He pulled my schedule from my fingers and scanned it for a moment. "Gavin come here please."

There was a slight scuffle as someone approached the desk to stand next to me. "You and Iggy share the same schedule so I would like you to show him around until he learns the ropes."

"Uh yes sir," He murmured in a gentle voice with a masculine edge.

From the sound of his footsteps I was able to tell that he was an average weight and was several inches shorter than myself. Of course most people were shorter than me. I had always been a tower and so had Fang.

I sent him a effortless smile to show some friendliness. He shook my hand and I took note in their softness. "I'm Gavin."

"Iggy," I told him. He released my hand and I put it back inside my pocket.

"Good. You two may return to your seats," Mr. Dobbs told us.

I strode back to my desk and plopped down. Ella immediately leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry Gavin is a really sweet guy. You guys will get along just fine."

I nodded. "That's good to know."

I glanced over to where Fang was sitting and gave him a reassuring smile.

"This should be an interesting day," He murmured.

I chuckled. "Yeah no kidding."

Alright, here we are at the end of Chapter 14. Finally! Since I hadn't updated in so long I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. I'll try to update more often again but I'm not going to make any promises. As I said earlier I am in school so I don't have much time. Anyway thank you all you lovely readers and reviewers!


	15. Chapter 15

Before I start I would like to apologize for all of the awful mistakes I made in the last chapter. I'd like to thank those who pointed out these mistakes as well. I will make sure to proof read better in the future.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 15**

** Iggy POV**

Homeroom seemed to fly by as Mr. Dobbs read the handbook and answered questions about schedules. I sat there quietly, fingering a loose thread from my jacket. School hadn't even really started yet and I was already bored. I sighed and rested my head lazily on the palm of my hand. Sitting here staring into my blindness, I felt the time drag onwards and I slipped into random daydreams. The ring of the bell startled me and I shifted uneasily when I heard the noise.

Around me I could hear the hurried scuttle of other students exiting the room. I lifted my self from my desk and slung my bag over my shoulder. Ella poked me on the arm and wished me good luck before exiting the room herself. Above the commotion I heard the familiar foot steps of Fang also exiting the room and I found myself wishing I could follow him. The foolish part of me wanted him to show me around even though he knew nearly nothing of the building either. I wanted to rest my hand in the crook of his elbow as he lead me along the crowded halls. There was a certain comfort I gained from being with Fang in a new place. I guess learning something new with someone so familiar close by supplied me with a sort of reassurance.

I shrugged inwardly and glanced around with sightless eyes for Gavin. A light tap on my arm revealed his location, and I turned to face his direction.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

We walked down the hall and through a pair of double doors, leading us outside where the wind tugged lightly at my hair. The breeze was nice, nothing like the wind that came with the thrill of flying, but more soft and caressing. Simple? Yes, but even I can appreciate the complete simplicity of such things in life.

I made sure to memorize each step as I took them so I could do this on my own in the future. It wouldn't take me long to get the hang of the route, and soon I knew I would be getting to my classes as if I had never been blind. We reached the gymnasium and were greeted by the sound of chattering teenagers. Gavin led me to a spot in the bleachers where we sat and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Coach Carter is a pretty chill guy, just don't piss him off and you'll be fine," Gavin said.

"So that means no stink bombs in the locker room?" I asked, a small smirk on my face.

Gavin laughed. "Not unless you want to run laps for the rest of the semester."

I pursed my lips in disappointment. To be totally honest, I had been itching to find ways to start trouble as soon as I entered the building. What can I say? Starting trouble is a talent of mine!

We sat in silence for a while, I listened to conversations of other students. Unfortunately, ninety nine percent of the time it was just mindless chatter, mainly about what they had done over the summer. I wondered what it was like to live a life of pure normality since birth. It seemed strange to think of a life without the feathered limbs growing from my back.

Gavin interrupted my thoughts by saying, "So how long have you lived here?"

"It almost been a year now, so not too long, but I didn't just arrive or anything."

Gavin was silent for a moment, as if he was thinking about what I had said. "I've lived here basically my whole life. It isn't that bad, the people are decent. Of course we've got our fair share of idiots lumbering around but its not hard to ignore them."

"I'm very skilled in the art of ignoring idiots, believe me," I said.

Gavin laughed. "Its a skill that has gotten me through life this far."

I laughed with him. I concluded that Gavin was a good guy. I could see myself becoming friends with him. Which was strange seeing as how I was usually reluctant to become friends with anyone outside the flock. I liked the thought of having other friends though, it would just take some getting used to.

The sound of a shrill whistle and a booming voice caused the excited chatter to die down. I figured out pretty quickly that this new person in the room was Coach Carter. He wasted no time and jumped right into explaining class guidelines and his grading method. I figured this would be a class I enjoyed. I was in exceptional physical shape and I enjoyed activities that kept me moving.

Coach Carter seemed like a pretty cool guy as far as teachers go. He was fairly laid back but didn't take any bull crap. I could definitely learn to respect that.

Again, the bell startled me when it rang and I found myself jumping when I heard it. The bell was another thing I would have to get used to. I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder and waited for Gavin to do the same.

"All right, lets head to chemistry," Gavin said.

Though most kids dreaded chemistry, I was actually kind of excited. I just didn't think it would be as hard for me. Gazzy and I made bombs all the time with no problem, I figured this aspect would help me when it came to this class.

I followed Gavin into the classroom where I heard Ella shouting at me from across the room. I followed her voice and sat in the seat next to her.

"How was first period?" She asked.

"Gym? I think I will like it. Coach Carter seems all right."

"Yeah I'm sure you will, you like all that physical stuff."

I nodded. I heard familiar footsteps and I instantly perked up.

Fang.

Yeah, yeah I know its kind of strange how I can pick out Fang's footsteps above all the noise. It is a skill I've been critiquing my entire life. I have become quite good at it in my opinion, I could pick out all of the flocks footsteps in a crowd. It wasn't as hard as one may think.

I felt Fang's eyes fall on me and heard him take a seat next to me.

"Hey," He said in a gruff voice.

I nodded at him, smiling. "How was your first period?"

He sighed. "It was okay, I guess."

I wasn't too concerned about his sour tone. I'd lived with the guy long enough to know that this mood wasn't unusual for him. Especially since he was going to be forced to hang around this big group of people for the next couple of months. Like myself, Fang wasn't fond of large crowds. I really don't think any of the flock was.

The bell rang again, signaling the start of class. The teacher shut the door and began speaking.

"Most of you already know me, but I do see a couple new faces. I'm Mrs. Jones and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year," she said. She had a feminine voice with an intelligent edge. I guess this was to be expected from her though. Anyone who could teach chemistry successfully had to be quite knowledgeable.

Like the other two teachers I met today, she began speaking of her class guidelines and grading. She also briefly went over the subjects we would be covering in her class. If all the teachers did this it seemed like my day wouldn't be too hard. I doubt that would last long. No one ever said high school was easy.

She droned on and I placed my head in my palms. I listened, but not fully. I never had a very good attention span. I focused on the soft breathing of Fang. It was a soothing noise and I almost fell asleep, until the bell woke me from my trance. I jumped for the third time that day.

I lifted myself from my desk as I cursed the bell in my head.

I was actually pretty shocked when I realized my day was over. The next three blocks whizzed by and now I found myself waving goodbye to Gavin and heading out of the school. Gavin had asked if I wanted his help but I waved off his offer. It wasn't that hard to find my way out. I met Max, Ella, Nudge, and Fang in the parking lot waiting. Turns out I was third period with both Max and Fang, fourth with Ella, and naturally I had Gavin in fifth. We all had lunch together, which turned out to be the best part of my day.

When I arrived Nudge was talking (as usual) to Max who was smiling, but looked like she craved quiet. It wasn't long before Dr. Martinez pulled up and we all piled into the car. Angel and Gazzy were already in the car and I took a seat in the back with Gazzy.

"So how was was your day?" She asked.

Nudge was naturally the only one to actually reply. The rest of us just said fine, while Fang remained silent. Nudge went on with that motor mouth of hers about all the new people she had met and her teachers. I turned to Gazzy.

"So, cause any trouble yet?"

"It is only the first day Iggy. I wouldn't wanna make a bad impression," he said in a mock innocent voice.

I chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't."

"What about you huh? I know you got some ideas too!"

"Boys, I can hear you!" Dr. Martinez scolded from the front seat.

"We'll talk later," I whispered to Gazzy.

"She is glaring Iggy," Gazzy whispered back.

I laughed. "Your hair looks great today Dr. Martinez."

"You're blind Iggy."

The car was filled with laughter as we drove home. Once we arrived I jumped out of the car and headed to my room to drop off my bag. Then I planned on going flying. I had survived my first day of school, flying was the perfect way to celebrate.

I tossed my backpack on my bed then opened my window and slipped out. I climbed high into the air and then dived downwards in a fast plummet, whooping and laughing. There wasn't any feeling in this world that compared to the feel of flying.

Other the the feel of Fang's lips, of course.

I felt my cheeks redden and a slight tingle tickled my spine. How could one simple thought of Fang make me feel this way? I guess it just proved how much he really meant to me.

I decided to land in a small clearing in the woods surrounding our home. I sat in a thick patch of soft grass and sighed. The sun warmed my skin and I smiled contently. I lay there for a while, not really thinking about anything. My mind was a peaceful, empty slate.

"I could get used to this," I spoke aloud to myself.

"Me too," a soft, masculine voice spoke from behind me.

I swiveled my head toward the source of the sound. "Fang?" I stated it in a questioning tone even though I already knew it was Fang.

"Yeah," he answered.

Long arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me back to rest against a firm chest. I smiled and leaned against the comfort of Fang's body. He welcomed me, kissing my neck softly.

Butterflies fluttered through my stomach and my cheeks heated. This was almost better than flying.

"So Igs, did you have a good day at school?" Fang asked, chuckling lightly.

"Actually, it was okay. You know I really don't think its gonna be that bad."

I felt Fang shrug. "It is okay I guess. I'm going to enjoy second and third period."

I laughed. Those were the two classes we had together.

"I think it is safe to say lunch is my favorite subject," I said.

Fang laughed, a low rumble that I could never get enough of.

We sat there, discussing our day and bathing in the sun. It was nice, great actually. I just wanted to stay out here with him, snuggled against his chest, his lips brushing against my neck on occasion, the sweet sound of his laugh resonating in my ears.

I sat there a little longer before turning around and capturing his lips. He smiled into the kiss and so did I. He laid his arms at my waist and tugged me closer so that I was sitting with my legs overlapping his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and this time it was me who flicked out my tongue, demanding entrance into his mouth.

He welcomed me eagerly and I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth before prodding at his own slick muscle.

Yeah, so much better than flying.

I pulled back and lay my head on his chest. He rested a hand on my head, running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Fang! Fang?" Max's voice called. She was close, really close.

I jumped off Fang at the speed of light and sat across from him, quickly composing myself. My heart pounded in my head, almost completely drowning out all the other noises around me. What if she saw us? This was not how I wanted her to find out!

"What are you two doing out here?" She asked. She was directly in front of us now.

Oh my God, she caught us.

"You've been gone for a while, I was just a little worried," She said laughing.

I inwardly gave a huge sigh of relief. False alarm, she hadn't seen us.

"Just sitting, enjoying the sunshine," Fang told her.

I didn't notice any sound of panic or even relief in his voice. I shouldn't have expected any though. Fang wasn't exactly a emotion showing kind of guy.

I stood up and wiped the grass from my jeans. "Well I think I'm gonna go in, I wanna talk to Gazzy. See ya," I said already starting to walk away.

"Oh okay. You better not be planning any trouble to cause at school," she warned.

I waved off her statement and continued walking. I heard the slide of Max scooting closer to Fang, the sound of her lips connecting with his. My heart dropped into my stomach and I took off into the air.

Flying away from the dark bird kid that held my heart, I realized I still hadn't had the chance to tell him I loved him.

I know I say this basically every update, but I'm sorry for my absence. But I hope I made up for it in this chapter. I'm going try and update more frequently.

Iggy: You say that every update too -.-

Me: Shut up Iggy! I have a life you know!

Iggy: Really? You consider staying at home reading and dreaming about fictional boys hooking up a life?

Me: yes...

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 16.**

**Iggy POV**

Within a blink of an eye, I found myself in the middle of my sophomore year of high school. It was almost surreal how quickly the days whizzed by. The studying and homework distracted me from the passing time I suppose.

I sighed and ruffled my hair with my fingers. Not much had happened since the first day of school. Most of the year was consumed by stressing over tests. I hadn't planned on really caring about my grades when the year began, but Dr. Martinez managed to change my mind set pretty quickly. That woman's punishments could be harsh!

Even though I was usually kept busy with school work, other things did preoccupy my time. Fang and I continued with our secret encounters, though they slowly have become more and more spaced apart. I haven't so much as held his hand in weeks. Well maybe I'm exaggerating about the weeks part, but you get the point. He still hasn't told Max about us and honestly, I'm growing tired. It feels as if he is trying to keep the both of us, forever.

Never mind that though. When I wasn't thinking about Fang or doing homework, I was spending time with Gavin. It didn't take us long to hit it off at all. By the end of the first week of school we were hanging out on a regular basis. He was one of the closest friends I had ever made outside of the flock. I enjoyed spending my time with him. His laid back and humorous personality was fairly similar to my own. Because of this, I felt as if I could relate to him. It sounds strange, but he made me feel _normal._

I wasn't Iggy, the blind kid with huge freaking wings growing out of his back. I was Iggy, the sarcastic, average teenage boy. It was nice to have someone to pig out on the couch with, listening to cliché action movies.

"Iggy! Gavin is here!" Dr. Martinez shouted.

Her voice startled me and I jumped up off my bed. I had almost forgotten Gavin and I had arranged plans to go to the mall today. It was a Saturday morning after all, and after a long week of school I wanted to get out of the house. Thankfully, Gavin was usually up to doing anything, whether it be laying around the house or heading into town.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and my door was flung open.

"I should have guessed your forgetful ass would still be in bed,"Gavin said.

"Shut up," I grumbled, still a bit disoriented from waking up.

"So you gonna go dressed like that, or are you gonna put something on?" He asked.

I frowned, remembering I was still only wearing boxers.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy. I'll be downstairs, hurry up," he said, exiting the room.

I sifted through my closet for my usual outfit, jeans and a sweat shirt. I fingered the large holes in the knees of my jeans and shrugged. Oh well.

I lazily patted my hair to fix it before tending to hygienic needs like brushing my teeth and applying deodorant. After that I sluggishly fumbled down the stairs and filed into the kitchen. I searched around in the pantry for my beloved box of blueberry pop tarts. When I found it I reached my hand in and growled.

Empty.

I snatched the box out of the pantry. "Who ate my pop tarts?" I shouted.

"Oh, you were gonna eat those?" Gavin replied, crinkling a pop tart package.

"You ate my pop tarts?" I hissed.

"Not yet, but I plan on it."

I could hear him dangling the the package above his head.

"Hand over the pop tarts and no one gets hurt," I warned.

Gavin chuckled. "Oh, you sure are terrifying."

I practically pounced on him, reaching desperately for my favorite breakfast. I was at least a head taller than him, so how in the world was he holding the pastry out of my reach? I jumped to grab the pop tart, but I only managed to send us both tumbling to the ground.

I landed roughly on top of him, my head hitting his chest with a thud. His torso rumbled with his laughter and I joined in with my own chuckles.

The loud clearing of a throat halted our laughing. It was Fang. He was always irritable in the morning, but his presence now was almost terrifying. I climbed off Gavin's chest and snatched up the pop tart that had skid across the floor.

Gavin rose as well, composing himself once more. "Morning, Fang."

Fang just grunted and grabbed something out of the pantry before exiting the room.

I felt Gavin glance at me, most likely with a confused expression on his face. I bit into my pop tart and shrugged in reply. I honestly wasn't sure why Fang had to be so rude either. Fang always acted that way toward Gavin. I didn't understand it. Gavin was nothing but nice to Fang, plus Gavin was always around. I would have thought he would have gotten used to his presence.

"You wanna get going?" Gavin asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded. "Yeah, let me tell Dr. Martinez."

I checked with Dr. Martinez quickly before following Gavin outside and sliding into the passenger seat of his car. We were nearing the mall while I flipped through the radio, finally deciding on a rock channel.

"So is there a reason you were so eager to get out of the house this weekend?" Gavin asked.

I shrugged. "Not really, I just didn't wanna sit around."

"You? The notoriously lazy Iggy, didn't wanna sit around?"

"Shut up. I just wanted to hear some new sounds. You know just listening to same old things all the time gets pretty boring."

"I guess that makes sense." Gavin said.

We pulled into the malls parking lot and climbed out of the vehicle.

"Where to first?" Gavin asked once we walked into the building.

"I don't care, its up to you."

Gavin was thoughtfully silent for a moment. "Why don't we head to f.y.e.? I need some new headphones."

I nodded and followed Gavin. While Gavin sifted through the racks of headphones I drifted away to skim through the CDs.

**Fang POV**

My mind shuffled through thoughts angrily, my fists working at my sides. Just who did this Gavin kid think he was? Coming into our home, lying on the ground with Iggy on his chest, chuckling like some lame school girl. It was infuriating!

I had always been suspicious of the kid. The way he would stare at Iggy, his eyes full of longing and admiration. How he would always jump at a chance to take Iggy out somewhere, or do things for him. Not to mention the fact that he always seemed to place his body much too close to Iggy's.

At first I had brushed off these suspicions, I had thought them to be ridiculous. But what I saw this morning just confirmed my thoughts. It was obvious that Gavin wanted more than a friendly relationship with Iggy. Even a blind man could see that!

Well maybe not. Iggy seemed pretty oblivious.

I shifted my position on the couch to rest my head on my palm. As long as Iggy remained oblivious, Gavin shouldn't cause a problem, right? Gavin might continue with his antics, but he didn't strike me as a guy who would make a move unless he knew Iggy was interested. I was sure Iggy wouldn't be interested. I mean Iggy wanted to be with me! If he didn't, he wouldn't have confessed to me in the first place.

The more I thought about it though, the more uneasy I began to feel.

Gavin was a good guy who would really care for Iggy. Plus, he wanted Iggy and Iggy alone. They wouldn't have to meet in secret, or hide from anyone. Iggy could be with him knowing that he was the only one Gavin was in a relationship with. That is the one thing I couldn't give Iggy, and it was something he deserved.

I shook my head viciously and clenched my teeth. There was no way I could give Iggy up that easily though! I knew in my heart I was being selfish. I was hurting Iggy more than any amount of my love could make up for. No matter how many times my conscious told me this, I couldn't stop what I was doing. I was trying to spare Max and her feelings by taking advantage of Iggy's.

I was in love with two people, but I could only be with one of them. Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do. I had to make my decision soon though. If I didn't, I could possibly lose Iggy.

"Fang, is something on your mind?" Max asked, sitting on the couch next to me.

I gazed into those pretty brown eyes that were filled with concern. I pulled her close and rested my head on the top of hers.

"No, everything in fine," I lied.

Hello there, readers! I'm back again from yet another long absence! On the bright side, summer vacation is here and I'm proud to say I survived my freshman year of high school! So congrazzles to me xD. Anyway, this story is about to start getting juciy again...Buckle up kids because we are approaching some wicked curves!

Iggy: That was corny as hell -.-

Me: Shut up! 


End file.
